


3 words in 30 days

by dannyboii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 11:58PM, A lot - Freeform, Acts of Arson, Also theres mention of gay porn mags but dont worry they arent Keiths, Alternate Universe - High School, Because you get to watch as my stability crumbles into a very fine and very snortable dust, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bookstores, Bullying, Burn baby burn, But hey they're fun to read right, But the word is used, Cafes, Coffee, Cus they do, Did i mention they hold hands, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Fuck da school, Fucking 30 chapters of this shit, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand-Holding Dorks, Homophobia, Honestly there are so many tags, Honestly this is going to take me such a long time to complete, Inner Homophobia, Keith Plays the Piano, Keith has an emotional break down, Kisses on the Cheek, Lance plays soccer, Like minor angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Okay there's no eating disorders in my fic, PINING KEITH, Pidge cries when people get hurt, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-doubt train all aboard woowoooooo, Shes in denial about it, Ssshhhhh, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Thanks Rolo and Nyma, The school is stupid and kinda realistic, They love each other, They think both are great at what they do, Vandalism, You'll understand what that means later on, but [random character] has an eating disorder, group chats, i love them, i warned you, keeps coming up????, klangst, mentions of Allura, no actual blood, pining lance, prom au, self-homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyboii/pseuds/dannyboii
Summary: Rules 4 Keith:-If you kiss me on the lips, it's game over!-If you say "I love you!", it's game over!-If the month ends before you fall in L♡VE with me or confess, then it's game over! (For me ;-;)-If you send me a heart emoji (as if), that is also a game over!-We will hold hands at any given opportunity!-We will walk home together on the days my practice isn't running late!-KISS each other on the cheek!-If you confess outside of the month or you don't develop any romantic feelings for me by the end of the month, then I will do any 3 things you ask of me!-And vice verse if you confess within the month!Those are the 9 rules Keith must follow for the next 30 days while temporarily dating Lance. This'll be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos or a comment if you like it! I hope to write 30 total chapters of this, and i will try my best!!!! Root for me!!!

Lance’s fingers danced around the keyboard. He was messaging Keith, which wasn’t uncommon for the two of them. They talked like this practically every day. Right now, they were talking about the upcoming Prom, deciding whether or not they would actually go to something so pointless and sex-driven. Lance wanted to, so it was only a matter of time before he convinced Keith to come with him. As a friend. But Lance wanted Keith to come with him as something more. As something he shuddered just thinking about.

 

He wanted Keith as a boyfriend. That's right. The guy he's known since they were in diapers,  was his crush. He’s been Lance’s crush since Freshman year, when Keith was sent away to an over-the-summer boot camp and came back to school with sculpted abs and arms strong enough to pick up Lance with one arm. Now, Lance isn’t just drawn by appearances, he isn’t that shallow. It was the way Keith treated his drastic change; like it was nothing. Like casually crushing an empty soda can as if it was styrofoam was normal for him. As if picking Lance up around the waist with one arm was something he was always able to do. Before the boot camp, Keith struggled to even open a water bottle. Of course, he still does sometimes, but that's besides the point.

 

The point was, Lance wanted Keith to be his. He wanted Keith to be someone he could fall in love with. He wanted to be someone _Keith_ could fall in love with. But sadly, he hasn't shown any open interest in other people, of the opposite or same gender. But Lance still saw that as an opportunity to strike.

 

His computer notified him that Keith had sent a message.

 

**Keith: Lance?? Wgere did you go, youve been tyoing for like, 10 minutes.**

 

**Keith: *Where *Typing**

 

**Lance: Oh sorry, i was thinking**

 

**Keith: About?**

 

**Lance: Eh, just prom, y’know**

 

**Keith: oh ya. You know Allura won't go with you, right**

 

**Keith: since she’s dating my brother and all**

 

**Keith: who’s in college**

 

**Lance: I know i know, i said prom, not Allura dude, c’mon**

 

**Keith: sure sure sure**

 

**Lance: im serious!**

 

**Keith: Okay okay, i believe you**

 

**Lance: Good**

 

Their conversation came to a pause before Lance decided that the time was now. He was going to ask Keith to prom with him. Finally.

 

**Lance: Hey Keith,**

 

**Lance: I have a question.**

 

**Keith: Oh shit, Lance is using proper grammar this is super serious**

 

**Keith: Whats up Lance**

 

About five minutes passed before Lance gathered up the courage to type his question, and three more before he finally sent it.

 

**Lance: Keith,**

 

**Lance: do you want to go to prom with me?**

 

Lance could feel Keith freeze up. The ellipsis showing Keith’s typing, would pop up every few seconds then disappear. He was trying to think, Lance could tell. He was trying to let Lance down gently.

 

**Keith: Lance…**

 

**Keith: what do you mean ‘go to prom’**

 

**Keith: ‘go to prom’ as friends, or something else? Something more?**

 

Lance could feel his heart slam against his ribs, screaming and demanding that it be let out, but he typed his reply anyway.

 

**Lance: What do you think I mean?**

 

**Keith: Oh god**

 

**Keith: Lance,, you know I don't like you that way. We've talked about this. Like, several times, we’ve discussed it**

 

Lance removed his hands from the keyboard. He knew this was coming. He knew Keith didn't feel the same way. He was right. They _have_ talked about this before in the past. Many times over. Yet Lance persisted, because he didn't know when to stop.

 

**Keith: Lance, I'm sorry.**

 

He felt like he was going to be sick. He felt like an idiot. A big stupid idiot.

 

**Keith: Lance?**

 

**Lance: yeah whats up**

 

He didn't want to reply, but he knew that if he didn't, Keith would call him and Lance _really_ didn't want to talk right now.

 

**Keith: Lance, don't just blow this off. We need to talk this through, you know that.**

 

Keith was right. He was right a hundred times over. Always. Ever since they were children, Keith was always right. But Lance wanted Keith to be wrong. He wanted Keith to be wrong about the way he felt about Lance.

 

**Keith: Lance.**

 

That's when he had an idea. A really stupid, but quite possibly brilliant, idea.

 

**Lance: 1month**

 

**Keith: What?**

 

**Lance: pretend to date me for 1month**

 

**Keith: What.**

 

**Lance: If i can get you to fall for me in that 1month time span, and have you openly admit it, you have to do any 3things i ask. If you don't fall for me, or admit your feelings outside of the 1month, then i have to do any 3things you ask of me.**

 

**Keith: i never agreed to this**

 

**Lance: please. Keith. It’d make it easier for me to get over you, really**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: but why does it have to be a Punishment game?**

 

**Lance: bc if you make me do something terrible then i would come to like you less**

 

**Keith: that's not true**

 

**Lance: its not true**

 

**Keith: Lance, im not sure I should agree to something like this**

 

**Keith: I would feel like id be playing with yoir emotions**

 

**Keith: *your**

 

**Lance: Keith i’d be fine. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that on purpose.**

 

**Keith: Lance.**

 

**Lance: Keith. Please. I just- i want to hold your hand and go to the movies with you. I want to go to your favorite bookstore and watch you roam the aisles. I want to see you dressed up for prom, i want to see you blush when i compliment you.**

 

**Lance: Keith i just want you**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: ...what are the rules**

 

**Lance: Keith?**

 

**Keith: i need to know the rules before I accept**

 

**Lance: ???**

 

**Lance: omigod**

 

**Lance: one second**

 

Rules, rules, rules, what would the rules be? He grabbed a pen and paper and quickly wrote down the things that came to mind, totalling nine rules. At one point he had misspelled ‘running’, but that wasn't important.

 

**Lance: #1- if you kiss me on the lips, it's game over**

 

**Lance: #2- if you say ‘i love you’, its game over**

 

**Lance: #3- if the months ends before you confess, that is a game over**

 

**Lance: #4- if you (for some reason) send me a heart emoji, that is also a game over**

 

**Lance: #5- we will hold hands at any given opportunity**

 

**Lance: #6- on the days my practice doesn't run late, we will walk home together**

 

**Lance: #7- we will kiss each other on the cheek (bc i make the rules and i know your lips are soft, ok, don't you lie to me)**

 

**Lance: #8- If you confess to outside of the month or you dont develop any romantic feelings for me by the end of the month, then i will do any 3things you ask of me**

 

**Lance: #9- And vice versa if you confess (or do any of the first 4things listed above) within the month**

 

It took Keith a while before he began typing, and Lance knew it was because he was processing the entire situation. Keith was not a slow reader by any means.

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: Alright.**

 

**Lance: Alright what?**

 

**Keith: I'll do it**

 

**Lance: what**

 

**Lance: what,,,,**

 

**Lance: are you being serious right now?**

 

**Lance: like 100% forreal?**

 

**Lance: no added preservatives???**

 

**Keith: yes, im being serious. No added preservatives**

 

**Lance: omigod**

 

**Lance: omigod???**

 

**Lance: OMIGOD?????**

 

**Lance: i need a minute**

 

**Lance: or like 7**

 

**Lance: brb**

 

“Oh, my God?!” Lance exclaimed. He pulled up another group chat he was in, and began typing as fast as he could, albeit with some typos mixed in.

 

_Lance: omigod omod omigod yu gysss??? You will neve beeve wht just hapoened to me jst noww???_

 

_Lance: *omigod, *you, *guys, *never, *believe, *what, *happened, *just, *now_

 

_Pidge: Well it clearly doesn't involve the English language_

 

_Hunk: what happened?_

 

_Lance: [IMAGE SENT TO GROUP CHAT]_

_[IMAGE SENT TO GROUP CHAT]_

_[IMAGE SENT TO GROUP CHAT]_

 

_Pidge: Wait what._

 

_Hunk: what am i looking at_

 

_Pidge: Are those rules?_

 

_Hunk: what's happening?_

 

_Lance: Hunk, my dude,,,_

 

_Lance: Keith and I are temporarily dating for one month. Aka until the day after prom, he and I will go on dates, hold hands, and fall in love with each other_

 

_Pidge: Sure, if he reciprocates your feelings_

 

_Pidge: Other than that, I'm rooting for you guys_

 

_Lance: thanks, i guess_

 

_Hunk: sorry guys, i gotta go help my mom with dinner, ttyl_

 

_[HUNK HAS SIGNED OUT]_

 

_Lance: should i ask keith out to the movies or lunch or something_

 

_Lance: for y’know, our official first date_

 

_Pidge: I'm pretty sure you’d be Keith’s official first date anyways, Lance_

 

_Lance: What._

 

_Pidge: Remember, Keith and I are neighbors and not once have I seen him leave the house in the late afternoon and not come back with books. The guy is practically married to the bookstore in town, he doesn't go on dates._

 

_Lance: Have you asked him??_

 

_Pidge: Have you?_

 

_Lance: No??? But the dude and I have been bfffls since weve been in diapers_

 

_Lance: I would know if he’s been on a date_

 

_Pidge: Are you sure? Remember in middle school when you guys drifted apart for a couple months?_

 

_Lance: Yeah, but that was only because i told him i liked him_

 

_Lance: he came back 2months later when those guys beat me up and called me a fairy. He then beat those guys up for me_

 

_Lance: sigh, <3 _

 

_Pidge: gross go reminisce somewhere else_

 

_Lance: only if you ask Keith if he's ever been on a date_

 

_Pidge: ugh_

 

_Lance <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

 

_Pidge: Okay okay! I'll ask him_

 

_Lance: You're the best, Pidge <3 _

 

_Pidge: Whatever_

 

Pidge groaned into her hands before typing a message to Keith.

 

Pidge: Hey

Keith: Hey. Whats up

Pidge: have you ever been on a date

Keith: no. Why?

Pidge: …

Pidge: no reason?

Keith: Is this for Lance

Keith: OH MY GOD DID HE TELL YOU

Keith: I'm going to kill him

Keith: what the fuck

Pidge: Keith. Calm down. I can see you throwing things from my window.

Keith: no you don't understand

Pidge: what i understand is that the guy you’ve had a small (read as awkwardly long) crush on, is still confessing to you. Keith, you like him and he likes you. If he wants to hold your hand, fucking hold his hand. If he wants to give you a peck on the cheek, fucking accept it. He wants to be with you and you want to be with him.

Keith: but i don't want to hurt him

Keith: Thats why i also reject him

Pidge: rejecting him hurts him

Keith: I know.

Pidge: Now go be stubborn and wait until the final day at 12AM to confess your love

Pidge: Idiot

Keith: thanks neighbor

Pidge: yup

 

Pidge returned to the group chat.

 

_Pidge: He’s never been on a date_

 

_Lance: That took an awful long time just to find out someones date quota._

 

_Pidge: Well Keith was also about to kill you for sharing your guys’ conversation_

 

_Pidge: so,_

 

_Pidge: I just saved your life. You're welcome._

 

_Lance: oh. Thanks_

 

Lance leaned back against his chair. How was he supposed to ask Keith out on a date? And where would they go?

 

**Lance: m back**

 

**Keith: hey**

 

**Lance: sorry.**

 

**Keith: For sharing our private conversation with our friends?**

 

**Lance: ...yes**

 

**Keith: I'll only forgive you on one condition**

 

**Lance: sure, what is it?**

 

**Keith: take me to a cafe and bookstore this weekend**

 

**Lance: are, are you asking me on a date?**

 

**Keith: Shut up???**

 

**Lance: Keith! I never took you for the assertive type! I'm absolutely swooning!**

 

**Keith: ????whAT???**

 

A notification from the group chat came up.

 

_Pidge: What the fuck did you say to Keith??? I can see him through my window and he’s screaming into a pillow???_

 

_Lance: what???_

 

_Pidge: [IMAGE SENT TO GROUP CHAT]_

 

_Pidge: See!!!_

 

_Lance: omigod_

 

_Lance: i broke him_

 

_Lance: in the 17+ years ive known him ive never been able to do that_

 

Lance chuckled to himself.

 

**Lance: Just confess!!**

 

**Keith: NO FUCK YOU ITS ONLY DAY ONE**

 

**Lance: and you're already falling for me?? Boy am i good.**

  
Keith blocked Lance for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance: Keith
> 
> Lance: Keith
> 
> Lance: Keef
> 
> Lance: Queef
> 
> Lance: TLOML
> 
> Lance: MCFWIHHACOFOYIMSATIHS Wake uuuppp
> 
> Keith: Lance, what the fuck. I was taking a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with all of the positive feedback I'm getting??? Honestly I'm hype. Are you hype? Please say yes.

**Lance: Keith**

 

**Lance: Keith**

 

**Lance: Keef**

 

**Lance: Queef**

 

**Lance: TLOML**

 

**Lance: MCFWIHHACOFOYIMSATIHS Wake uuuppp**

 

**Keith: Lance, what the fuck. I was taking a shower**

 

**Keith: also queef? And what do those acronyms mean?**

 

**Lance: TLOML- The Love Of My Life, duh**

 

**Lance: MCFWIHHACOFOYIMSATIHS My Childhood Friend Whom I Have Had A Crush On For One Year In Middle School And Two Years In High School**

 

**Lance: again, duh**

 

**Keith: ??? Its only day 2 of 30, calm your shit**

 

**Lance: Nope! Cus when when we walk into school today, everyone will see us holding hands and flip there shit**

 

**Keith: *their**

 

**Keith: and i don't really want to hold hands with you while we're at school**

 

**Keith: on the way there is fine, but im not so sure about it when we get there. There are a lot of people against same-sex couples, Lance**

 

**Lance: yeah but we only have like, 2of those kinda ppl at school,**

 

**Lance: Rolo and Nyma, ‘member?**

 

**Keith: yeah. I ‘member. So does my hair**

 

**Lance: Okay i agree that that ‘prank’ was dumb**

 

**Lance: but Keith sweety, i play soccer and have a mad kick. I'll protect you ;***

 

**Keith: but all you have is your kick. You have very poor upper body strength**

 

**Lance: you dont**

 

**Keith: you are correct. I have pretty good upper body strength**

 

**Lance: ‘pretty good’??? ‘pretty good’??? Keith, ‘pretty good’ upper body strength is not = to being able to pick me up with one arm around my waist?? Thats like, rapunzel shit right there.**

 

**Keith: Am i rapunzel or the hero who saves her**

 

**Lance: yes**

 

**Keith: that doesn't answer my question**

 

**Lance: Rapunzel is her own hero, ok**

 

**Lance: she saves herself**

 

**Lance: the hero is just convenient**

 

**Lance: but also backup**

 

**Keith: oh. Well when you put it that way,**

 

**Keith: i guess that makes sense**

 

**Keith: because in the original story, she cures the prince of his blindness and hangs the witch from her tower (that part is unintentional but she and the prince do watch the body swing in the wind)**

 

**Lance: what**

 

**Lance: i was talking about 2010’s** **_Tangled_ **

 

**Lance: what the fuck are you talking about**

 

**Keith: the original story**

 

**Keith: I just said?**

 

**Lance: whatthe fuck**

 

**Keith: Are you ready yet bc im omw**

 

**Lance: one sec, i just gotta put some lotion on**

 

**Keith: ok**

 

Lance headed into his bathroom and grabbed a random bottle of lotion, not caring if he smelled like Vanilla or Mountain Mango Breeze today. Thursdays are typically Jasmine days, but every now and then he liked to mix it up a little and keep everyone on their toes. A few minutes later, Keith was knocking on his front door.

 

“I got it!” he called, grabbing his backpack and phone. After nearly killing himself running down the stairs, Lance made it to the door. Opening it nonchalantly, Lance nodded at Keith, definitely not noticing how his hair was in a ponytail this morning. Keith had a small grin on his face.

 

“I heard you fall,” he teased. “are you okay?”

 

Lance briefly dusted himself off before closing the door behind. “Yeah, ‘m fine. Nice ponytail, by the way.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at that. “Yeah? Pidge tells me you like it when I put it up, so I thought, ‘Why not? Anything for Lance, the man for whom I am devoting myself to for the next twenty-eight days.’” Keith mocked, winking at Lance. Lance felt his face flush.

 

“I'm going ahead!” he shrieked, bolting down the street they typically took to school. But not even thirty seconds later, Keith was already caught up with him, which promptly reminded Lance that this boy joins the track team for practice on occasion. What made it worse was that Keith wasn’t even out of breath, while Lance was absolutely ready to die.

 

“Going ahead, huh?” Keith asked, still maintaining his fast pace. “Are you sure about that?”

 

Lance slowed down to his usual walking pace, with Keith following suit. They walked in silence for a few blocks before Keith began audibly sniffing the air. Lance shot him a quizzical look before Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him in and deeply inhaled through his nose. “It's Thursday,” he whispered in Lance’s ear. “Thursday means Jasmine, yet here you are smelling of coconut. Coconut is a Monday lotion.” He then placed a quick kiss on Lance’s cheek, gently pushing him away in the process. He looked at the blush spreading across Lance’s face and started smiling, proud of himself. Lance, however, was ready to thrash him.

 

“You-! You-!” he squeaked, cupping his cheek where Keith kissed him. “What the- I was supposed to do it first! You aren’t supposed to be so straightforward! You’re lucky that isn’t a rule. Oh, that reminds me, I have a physical copy of the rules for you. I spent like, ten minutes on it and I used my sister’s sharpie collection. Also, I misspelled ‘running’, but I corrected it.”

 

Then, Lance was pulling out a large piece of paper that seemed to belong in a sketchbook. He handed it to Keith, who quickly read it.

 

Rules 4 Keith:   
-If you kiss me on the lips, it's game over!   
-If you say "I love you!", it's game over!   
-If the month ends before you fall in L♡VE with me or confess, then it's game over! (For me ;-;)   
-If you send me a heart emoji (as if), that is also a game over!   
-We will hold hands at any given opportunity!   
-We will walk home together on the days my practice isn't running late!   
-KISS each other on the cheek!   
-If you confess outside of the month or you don't develop any romantic feelings for me by the end of the month, then I will do any 3 things you ask of me!   
-And vice verse if you confess within the month!

 

Keith quickly rolled the paper up and shoved it in his backpack. Lance looked proud of his handiwork.

 

“You did a good job,” Keith said quickly. “It looks nice.”

 

Lance smiled, gently grabbing Keith’s hand as they continued walking. “You have to put that up on your bedroom wall, by the way. That's an unwritten rule.”

 

Keith looked at Lance. “Why the fuck?”

 

“So that you know the rules!” Lance whined, pouting. “It's no fun without an official list of rules!”

 

Keith sighed, squeezing Lance’s hand. He couldn’t believe he liked someone who behaved like a child. “Fine, but it's going on the back of my closet door so that my mom doesn't see. She gets too excited over things like this.”

 

“Decorated lists?” Lance asked, squeezing Keith’s hand in return. “Or rules?”

 

“Neither,” Keith said. “I'm talking about me and you being in a relationship, temporary or not. I don't know why, though.”

 

Lance’s face turned a darker shade than usual. “O-oh. I forgot she was like that.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith grimaced. For the next next block they walked in silence until Hunk, more Lance’s friend than Keith’s, showed up around the corner. He saw them holding hands and shot Lance a knowing look. Lance gave Hunk a small glare, his grip on Keith’s hand loosening.

 

“Hey guys,” Hunk greeted, waving at them both. “So, day two, huh? How’s that going for the two of you? Break any rules yet, Keith?”

 

Keith barked out a laugh. “You wish. As if I would do anything this guy tells me.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Lance said. “because the only people you listen to are Shiro and your mom. Ooh, what a bad-ass!”

 

Keith placed his free hand to his chest. “Gasp! Mocked by my own boyfriend! How dare you! I never thought the day would come, where Lance McClain, the man I've known since my own birth, would harm me with his words!” He dramatically sobbed. “And to think I put my hair up to gain his approval!”

 

Hunk played along by clicking his tongue at Lance. “Lance, how could you? Keith is trying really hard, y’know?” Lance looked offended by the mutinous behavior of his friends (well, friend and temporary boyfriend, I guess).

 

“Can I declare mutiny?” Lance asked, looking back and forth at the two of them. “Because I totally declare mutiny.”

 

Hunk shook his head. “Sorry dude, but no can do. You are not of a higher power than us.”

 

Lance scowled. “I could be.”

 

Keith leaned to the side and kissed Lance’s cheek, again. “I'm sure you could.” He said, looking over at Hunk and pointing discreetly at Lance’s blushing face.

 

“You know, this isn’t going at all how I thought it would.” Lance whispered. Looking up, he saw the high school. “Oh look, there's the school, gotta go, see the two of you in Pre-Calc, bye!” And with that, Lance shimmied out of Keith’s grip and ran the last quarter-mile to school, while Keith and Hunk had a laughing fit over the entire thing.

 

\---

 

Once inside the building, Keith parted ways with Hunk shot Lance a quick message.

 

**Keith: did i embarrass you**

 

**Lance: …**

 

**Lance: a little bit**

 

**Lance: but only because you were so straightforward with me, which is surprising because you’re usually more held back in your actions…**

 

**Lance: so im just casually dying in the 2nd floor boys bathroom**

 

**Lance: dont mind me**

 

**Keith: omw**

 

**Lance: nooooo!!!!!!**

 

**Keith: yessss**

 

Keith made his way up the main stairwell and headed towards the boy’s restroom. For some reason, the second floor’s bathrooms only had one private stall each, while the others didn't have any doors to them. Keith has asked girls in his classes, and apparently it's the same way in their second floor restroom as well. Nobody knows why. Opening the restroom door, Keith heard Lance shuffling around. He approached the private stall and knocked.

 

“Whooo is iit?” Lance sang, tucking his knees inside his zipped up hoodie.

 

“Just me, your boyfriend that expires in twenty-eight days.” Keith replied. “Lance open the stall.”

 

“Uhh, no thanks. I'll just stay in here until the bell rings.” Lance said, his voice wavering with anxiety.

 

“Lance,” Keith started. He felt his phone vibrate.

 

**Lance: can you just stay out there and talk to me like this. Please.**

 

**Keith: if you want**

 

**Lance: I want**

 

**Keith: okay**

 

**Keith: now tell me whats wrong**

 

**Lance: I feel like you're teasing me**

 

**Lance: like knowing that I like you is just some joke to you**

 

**Lance: and i dont like it**

 

**Keith: Lance you told me you liked me in the seventh grade, and again in freshman year. I'm not one to mock a person for who they like**

 

**Keith: especially you**

 

**Keith: You should know this by now**

 

**Lance: and i do! I do, but Keith, sweety, when you kissed my cheeks, i was like “omigod hes super close to me???” and my heart was going crazy, especially ESPECIALLY when i saw your hair up**

 

**Lance: and when you could tell that i was wearing a different lotion??? Ugh i almost died**

 

**Keith: I did those things for you**

 

**Keith: that thing i said this morning about devoting myself to you? That wasn't a lie**

 

He heard a quiet “Oh, my God,” from behind the stall.

 

**Lance: omigod…**

 

**Lance: i just????**

 

**Lance: KEEEIIITTHHH????**

 

**Keith: yes lance?**

 

Lance then threw the stall door open and gave Keith a look of determination before he kissed him on both cheeks. “And now we’re even!” he said, before leaving the restroom. Keith smiled at the action, and put a gentle hand to his own cheek. What an idiot. But he was Keith’s idiot all the same. The bell then began to ring, signifying that class was to begin soon. Keith headed out the door and headed for English.

 

\---

 

Reading Shakespeare is a bitch. It's not that Keith doesn't like reading Shakespeare, he does on occasion, but honestly everything was just about genitalia and death and phrases that made no sense, half the time. Keith just didn't understand how schools approved of Shakespeare’s plays. But hey, Keith got an A- on his English test, yippee.

 

When class ended and Keith was headed to Pre-Calc, he was stopped by Pidge, who looked absolutely spent.

 

“Hey,” she yawned, handing him a piece of paper. “I accidentally overslept and missed Health. Could you hand this into Iverson during fourth? Thanks.” And with that, she was gone.

 

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Keith said to no one. Honestly, the fact that the school’s oldest and most-hated teacher taught Health & Sexual Education, was just beyond traumatic to 90% of the school’s population. The other 10% were far too phased by stress and schoolwork to even care. Those were the Honor Roll students, and Pidge was one of them. Keith folded up the paper and put it in his bag, next to Lance’s list of rules. That boy, honestly. Keith smiled fondly at the idea of Lance scribbling and coloring with Sharpies on sketchbook paper. Walking into Pre-Calc, Keith took his usual spot beside Lance, who gave him a shy smile before looking away quickly, clearly flustered. The nerd.

 

Keith grabbed a notebook and pen, scribbled a quick note to Lance. Once he finished writing it, he flicked it onto Lance’s desk.

 

**K- You okay? You’re flustered.**

 

Lance looked at it and pouted, writing a reply.

 

**L- how do u know these things**

 

**K- uh we've been best friends since we could see???**

 

**L- yeah but i thought i was doing a good job at hiding it**

 

**K- you are clearly blushing????**

 

**L- no!!!??? Shut up????**

 

The bell then rang, starting the class. Keith quickly scribbled over their conversation and shoved the paper into his pocket. After that, it was just mind-straining math. They were handed a work packet and were told to work in groups of three. How convenient that Keith, Lance, and Hunk were all in the same class, seated right next to each other.

 

Problem #12-  5x+3y^2-(4zx*2y)

 

“Hunk,” Lance said suddenly. “what did you get for problem twelve? I got y=2+0.5x.”

 

Keith looked at his answer. “Really? I got y=3+0.5x.”

 

Hunk looked at the both of them. “You’re both wrong, it’s y=2+-0.5x. Lance was closer, but still wrong. Keith, I don't understand what you did, let me see your paper.” Hunk sighed, rubbing his temples. Math was not Keith’s best subject, if he was being honest.

 

\---

 

Third period was Keith’s free period, and Lance’s Visual Arts class. From what Keith has heard about that class, it was basically like finger-painting on one day, and a super difficult Realism lesson the next. Keith barely knew what Realism was, so he (somewhat) pitied Lance. But there wasn’t enough sympathy in the world that could stop Keith from distracting Lance. He was behind the door to the art room, watching Lance laugh as he mixed colors.

 

**Keith: Hey.**

 

**Keith: Nice ass.**

 

Lance pulled his phone from his back pocket and whipped around to look at the door. He shot Keith an embarrassed glare. His friends seemed to ask him something, but Lance just shook his head, smiling.

 

**Keith: Lanccceee,**

 

**Keith: my darliing,,,**

 

**Keith: Nice**

 

**Keith: Ass**

 

Lance lowered his head at the feeling of his phone vibrating, aware that it was of Keith’s doing.

 

**Keith: ;***

 

**Keith: ;* ;* ;***

 

**Keith: Lanceeee**

 

**Keith: Lance, babyyyy**

 

Finally, Lance snapped and pulled out his phone, reading the messages Keith sent. His face darkening with each message being read. One of his tablemates nudged him with their elbow, teasing Lance for blushing. Keith read the word ‘girlfriend’, and saw Lance shake his head, laughing. His friend gestured to his phone. Lance shrugged, his lips read ‘it’s complicated’. Complicated indeed. He saw Lance type a response and barely five seconds pass before his phone vibrates.

 

**Lance: not while im in class???? Seriously???**

 

**Lance: I can see you**

 

**Lance: After school expect a million kisses all over your face**

 

**Keith: oh no. What a nightmare. Not your affection. Nooo….**

 

**Lance: do not mock me, im very embarrassed right now**

 

**Keith: good, then my job is done**

 

**Keith: Have fun finger-painting**

 

**Lance: thanks i will ;***

 

Keith chuckled to himself and walked away from the art room’s door. Honestly, Lance was making it too difficult for Keith not to jump him, and it was only the second day. How was he supposed to cope for twenty-eight more? Temporarily dating Lance, gave Keith more freedom to be affectionate with Lance. He was able to say the things that rest on the tip of his tongue, he was able to do the the things he wanted without hesitation. To Lance, it was a ploy put on by Keith, as a way to play along. But to Keith, it was something more. It was soft, and gentle, and real. Everything he has said and did to Lance was genuinely how he felt. He put his hair up because Pidge told him that Lance liked the back of his nape. He pulled Lance close because he knew that it would get Lance’s heart racing. His did things he knew would get the biggest from Lance. Because he likes Lance. He fucking likes him. But since Keith is stubborn and has a punishment hanging over his head, he's decided to put off confessing until the final day, at the stroke of midnight.

 

Keith felt his phone vibrate again with a message. He opened it. It was a picture from Lance. Looking at it, Keith couldn't decide if it was a bear or a dog.

 

**Keith: what the fuck is that, a bear-dog??? And why is it red???**

 

**Lance: uhm excuse you, its a heart that i finger-painted?**

 

Keith was joking about the finger-painting, he swears on his life.

 

**Keith: i was joking about the finger painting**

 

**Keith: what the fuck**

 

**Keith: also, if its a heart, why does it look like it got ran over by a truck**

 

**Lance: because some green and yellow got into it, so it looks like a mistake**

 

**Lance: do you not like it**

 

**Keith: why should i like it?**

 

**Lance: because i made it for you??**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: fuck???**

 

**Keith: im a bad person??? Im sorry.**

 

**Lance: its okay bb, ;* not your fault i can’t paint**

 

**Keith: yeah, but i just insulted you?? So openly??**

 

**Lance: Keith its fine, really. I can make you a bigger and better one if you want ;***

 

Keith pondered that thought for a moment.

 

**Keith: I want**

 

**Lance: omg really**

 

**Lance: i hope you know that im blushing for the third time in half an hour???? Fucking,,,, ur fault. I blame you. I expect a v tender kiss on the cheek after school**

 

**Keith: ok**

 

**Lance: I WAS JOKING, KEITH OMIGOD**

 

**Keith: i wasnt**

 

**Keith: expect my lips on your face**

 

**Keith: ;***

 

**Lance: my friend keeps asking why im blushing**

 

**Lance: i think he thinks im looking at porn**

 

**Lance: i just asked ‘hey u think im looking at porn or something? Y r u nudgin ne??’**

 

**Lance: *me, and he said “no no dude, what idiot looks at porn during class? I was jus thinking, since you don't have a girlfriend, and you say its complicated, my guess is that you're trying tobget wih her! Right?”**

 

**Lance: *to get with**

 

**Keith: What did you say in reply?**

 

**Lance: i told him it was complicated, again, and he just winked at me**

 

**Keith: tell him to come fight me behind the school at 3**

 

**Lance: Keith no**

 

**Keith: IM READY**

 

**Lance: KEITH**

 

**Keith: yes darling**

 

**Lance: calm down he was just messing with me. The only thing that could separate us, would be the end of the month. Unless you don't want to do this anymore?**

 

**Lance: do you?**

 

**Keith: no no, i do i do, anything to help you get over me, right**

 

**Lance: right**

 

Keith put his phone away. It was only the second day, but Keith already felt like he was going to break and confess. His phone vibrated.

 

**Lance: if your jealous, just confess already ;***

 

**Keith: no????**

 

**Lance: I've said that to you twice now and you didn't deny it either time**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: you know just because you said that, i may leave your ass behind when your practice ends.**

 

**Lance: Nooo keeefff you know i get lost easily???? When my practices run late, i have to use my GPS to get home**

 

**Lance: i just want to know if you like me, is all**

 

**Keith: can’t tell ya**

 

**Keith: is secret**

 

**Lance: are you really bringing back that joke from middle school**

 

**Keith: is secret**

 

**Lance: it just started raining???**

 

**Lance: you know what that means**

 

**Keith: i get to leave your ass behind an hour and a half earlier??**

 

**Lance: no!!!!**

 

**Keith: then what does it mean, lance**

 

**Lance: it means we get to walk home together in the pouring rain. Because A- i know you didnt bring an umbrella & B- i always keep one in my locker, which means we get to share an umbrella!!**

 

**Keith: son of a bitch**

 

**Lance: dont talk about my mama that way**

 

**Lance: youre just excited to share an umbrella with me ;)**

 

**Keith: yeah that's it**

 

Which it was. Keith  _ was _ excited to share an umbrella with Lance. He could imagine it now; Lance would hold the umbrella for the first few blocks, then he would begin to complain about him arm hurting, and have Keith take it. During the exchange, their hands would lightly brush up against each other, causing Lance’s face to flush. Keith would ask him if he was okay, Lance would nod, denying the heat spreading across his face. Keith would lean in, asking him if he was sure. Lance would nervously giggle, nodding when-

 

Keith was startled from his daydream as the bell started going off. He damned the cursed objects. Honestly, just as he was getting to the good part.

 

\---

 

So let's just say sharing an umbrella didn't go how Keith had imagined it would. Like at all. It was pouring so much, and the wind was so strong, that they got about halfway home when they called it quits and ran under a sheltered bus stop. Keith tried dialing for his mom, but she was busy with work. Lance tried to do the same, but his mother must have been running errands of the sort.

 

Keith could feel the wet material of his shirt cling to his chest, along with Lance’s eyes on him. He turned to look at Lance, who was so distracted he didn't even notice Keith turn towards him. “You know if you take a picture it’ll last longer?” Lance pulled his phone from his pocket, and promptly took a picture. “I was joking, Lance.”

 

Lance’s eyes finally broke away from Keith’s wet shirt.

 

“I wasn't.” he said. “I just- I need a minute to myself.”

 

Keith laughed, wringing out his shirt. “I'm surprised at how much it's raining. I hope my homework didn't get damaged.”

 

Lance snapped up at that. “My rules!”

 

“Oh yeah,” Keith remembered, opening his bag. “Give me o-o-one se-e-c...Ah! Here it is.”

 

Unrolling it, Keith could already see the water damage. It wasn't major, but it did cause some of the sharpie to run a bit. Lance looked a little disappointed at the water damaged. Keith nudged him with his elbow.

 

“Hey, it could be worse, yeah? The entire thing could have gotten soaked.” Keith assured him, his elbows digging into Lance’s ribs. Lance pulled away, laughing.

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Doesn’t make it suck less, though. I could make another one.” Lance offered, shrugging.

 

Keith pulled the poster closer to him. “Uhm, no? It's mine. You shoo.”

 

“But it’s ruined,” Lance whined. “I want you to have a perfect poster.” Keith stepped over to Lance and kissed him on the cheek. Lance pulled away, surprised. “Dude, you have got to warn me when you’re about to do something like that! My heart can’t handle your sweet gestures, it’s gonna get a cavity before these thirty days are over.”

 

“Good,” Keith said. “maybe I want you to get a cavity. Maybe I want you to die from my sweetness.”

 

Lance looked at him, smiling fondly. Keith wasn’t exactly sure, but he could most likely guarantee that he was making the same face. To Keith, Lance was special; a significant part of his life that made everything better. When Keith’s father walked out on his family, Lance was there, holding Keith as he cried. He was there, telling him that he was going to be okay; that someone like his father wasn’t worth the tears. But he also told Keith that it was okay to cry, that it was okay to show his hurt. That how he was feeling was normal and okay. Keith remembered holding onto Lance, desperate. He was Keith’s anchor, and honestly he had no idea what he would do without him. He needed Lance.

 

That was last year, Keith realizes. It had felt like longer. Much, much longer. Remembering how he sobbed into Lance’s arm, make Keith shudder.

 

“Cold?” Lance asked. “I'm not surprised, what with you wearing that terrible cropped jacket an’ all.” Suddenly, things were dark. Lance had tossed his hoodie at him. Removing the hoodie from his face, Keith slipped it on, mumbling a quick thanks. His face felt warm. Lance noticed. “Wha- After everything you said and did today, me giving you my hoodie makes  _ you _ flustered? Oh, my God, Keith!”

 

“Shut up!” Keith shrieked, hiding his face in Lance’s jacket.

 

“Can’t! It's too cute for me, I'm dying.” Lance said. He sounded closer. Keith was afraid to expose his face, but that apparently didn't matter to Lance as he pecked Keith’s cheek through the jacket. Keith gave a yelp of surprise.

  
These thirty days were going to be longer than Keith previously thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith: Well…
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: guess who owes me another book, Lance?
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: [IMAGE SENT TO LANCE]
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: Care to explain why Pidge has this picture of me?
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: I was high on robitussin?
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: LANCE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving Kudos and commenting! It makes me super happy!
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr!!: nev-e-r-m-i-n-d

Lance woke up groggy and congested. Looking at the clock, Lance saw that he was ten minutes later for first period. Great. He shot up from bed, but immediately regretted that decision as the room began to spun and his stomach did somersaults. He fell to his knees and weakly crawled back to bed.

 

“Mo-o-o-o-ommm,” Lance called, voice sore and scratchy. “I think I'm sick.”

 

Almost immediately, his dearly beloved mother came in with an ear thermometer and a medicine cup full of robitussin. “I know baby, I felt your forehead when I tried to wake you up earlier. You’re very warm. Jayna tells me Keith is sick as well, which isn’t surprising, considering how long the two of you stood out in the rain for.” his mother lightly chastised him, giving him the robitussin. Placing the thermometer in his ear, his temperature read 102.3ºF. “You are to stay in bed, mister! If I see you leave your room for anything other than the toilet, so help me I will lock your door. You and your father are very similar in that way. Never knowing when to let someone dote on you.” She placed a kiss on his forehead. “Now get some rest. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, ma. Thank you.” he yawned. When his mom closed his door, Lance checked his phone. He had three unread messages from Keith.

 

**Keith: Are you sick? Because I am. I'm also ready to die**

 

**Keith: It just occurred to me that we left your umbrella at the bus stop**

 

**Keith: Also I still have your jacket. It smells like mud. Like, the clay-like mud. And I knowits not a face mask, because you hate clay-based masks**

 

**Lance: Hey bb, guess who has a 102 fever**

 

**Keith: me**

 

**Keith: oh arr you sick too**

 

**Keith: *are**

 

**Lance: yes, and im dying**

 

**Lance: everything hurts**

 

**Lance: and why are you saying my hoodie smells like mud wtf**

 

**Keith: idk it just does**

 

**Keith: Or i havr mud up my node**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: it was nud**

 

**Keith: *have, *nose, *mud**

 

**Keith: I'm very tired**

 

**Lance: I can tell**

 

**Lance: now that your nose is free of mud, what does my hoodie smell like**

 

**Keith: Laundry detergent and like, a million different lotions**

 

**Keith: it doesn't smell like you tho**

 

**Keith: so thats disappointing**

 

**Lance: what**

 

**Keith: what**

 

**Keith: omigod**

 

**Keith: i take that back**

 

**Lance: do you like how i smell???**

 

**Keith: no shut up**

 

**Lance: Keithh???**

 

**Keith: shut up or ill kill you**

 

**Lance: Keeithh i cant believe you like how i smell**

 

**Keith: i never said that**

 

**Lance: but never denied it either**

 

**Keith: well im denying it now**

 

**Lance: ...Keith**

 

**Lance: are you wearing my jacket right now**

 

**Keith: no???? Shut up!!**

 

**Lance: i demand a picture of you in your sick glory, wearing my jacket**

 

**Keith: no**

 

**Lance: please ;-; im sick**

 

**Keith: so am i you asshole**

 

**Lance: keefff**

 

**Lance: pls?**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: what do I get out of it**

 

**Lance: ...hair clips**

 

**Keith: barrettes, really**

 

**Lance: if you want**

 

**Keith: dont want**

 

**Lance: okay, then uhh,,,**

 

**Keith: let me keep your sweater until Sunday**

 

**Lance: what**

 

**Keith: on sunday, we’ll have our first date**

 

**Keith: let me keep it until afterwards.**

 

**Lance: uhh okay sure no problem**

 

**Keith: [IMAGE SENT TO LANCE]**

 

Lo and behold, there he was. Keith was actually wearing Lance’s hoodie. His skin was pale and clammy, and he was pouting, refusing to look into the camera. His hair clung to his forehead with sweat, and the dark circles underneath his eyes were more prominent than usual. Poor baby looked exhausted.

 

**Lance: why are you pouting??**

 

**Keith: I'm not**

 

**Lance: Keith…**

 

**Lance: What’s wrong?**

 

**Keith: ...I didn't want you to know I was wearing your sweater**

 

**Lance: Is it because you're in denial about liking me ‘,:) ,’:) ‘,:)**

 

**Keith: what are those**

 

**Lance: me wiggling my eyebrows**

 

**Lance: and don't change the subject**

 

**Keith: no now shut up. Not everything i do means i like you**

 

**Lance: yeah okay**

 

**Keith: I'm serious!**

 

**Lance: ,’:) ‘,:) ,’:)**

 

**Keith: stop that its weird**

 

**Lance: is it making you blush?? ,’:)**

 

**Keith: no it's weird**

 

**Lance: yeah okay**

 

**Keith: Lance I'm tired**

 

**Keith: I think I'm going to take a nap**

 

**Lance: okay, sleep well my dear ;***

 

**Keith: ?????**

 

**Lance: did I get you to blush**

 

**Keith: goodnight lance**

 

**Lance: but its morning**

 

**Keith: GOODNIGHT LANCE.**

 

**Lance: g’night**

 

Since Keith was (faking) taking a nap, and all of his other friend were in class, Lance figured that he might as well take a nap too. However, his headache was preventing that from happening, so he shot Pidge a message.

 

_Lance: Hey teeny beany, I'm not at school (as you are probably aware) bc i am sick w/ a fever_

 

_Lance: Keith is also sick, btw_

 

_Lance: we’re all in this together_

 

_Lance: …_

 

_Lance: do you want a pic of Keith in my jacket_

 

_Lance: hmu during passing if you do_

 

Lance sat up in bed, his headache persisting.

 

“Ma-a-a, do we have ibuprofen?” he called, hoping it would reach his mother. He heard shuffling and seconds later, his mother was coming into his room, water and ibuprofen in hand. Lance gratefully took the medication and water. “Thanks, ma.”

 

“You’re welcome, sweety. Now get some rest, I'll bring you some soup later.”

 

“M’kay,” Lance murmured, laying down. He curled up in his comforters and buried his face in his pillows. “‘Night…” With his headache slowly subsiding, and the exhaustion from being sick finally taking over, Lance was finally able to get some rest.

 

\---

 

Lance woke up to his phone vibrating fervently. Checking the time, Lance could see that school has been out for five minutes and he had several messages, some from Keith and others from Pidge. He decided to read Pidge’s messages first.

 

_Pidge: Sure_

 

_Pidge: Lance you can’t leave me hanging with the promise of potential blackmail_

 

_Pidge: are you dead or ignoring me_

 

_Pidge: it doesn't say you've read my messages so I'm going with dead_

 

_Pidge: i demand that picture by the end of the day, Lance_

 

_Lance: okay okay, yeesh. I was sleeping, dude_

 

_Lance: [IMAGE SENT TO PIDGE]_

 

_Lance: here_

 

Lance moved onto Keith’s messages next.

 

**Keith: sorry for cutting our conversation so short, earlier**

 

**Keith: I was irritable from a headache and for some reason your teasing was pissing me off**

 

**Keith: so**

 

**Keith: sorry**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: are you ignoring me or are you sleeping**

 

**Keith: are you ignoring me by sleeping**

 

**Keith: Lance?**

 

**Keith: Sleep well, Lance.**

 

Oh no, Keith used proper punctuation. That meant he was pouting, and a pouty Keith was very difficult to talk to. Lance didn't mind though, sometimes he enjoyed the challenges that came with being Keith’s friend.

 

**Lance: Keith? You okay?**

 

**Keith: I'm fine, Lance.**

 

**Lance: I know you’re not, just like I know you’re pouting.**

 

**Keith: I'm not pouting, Lance, I just don't feel well.**

 

**Lance: Because I upset you, right?**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: No.**

 

**Lance: Keith.**

 

**Keith: What, Lance.**

 

**Lance: What do I smell like, to you?**

 

**Keith: Are you seriously asking me that right now.**

 

**Lance: Yes. Now answer, please.**

 

**Keith: ...Fine.**

 

**Keith: You smell Fruit Roll-Ups and deodorant, and a little bit like that bookstore downtown I frequent.**

 

**Lance: And do you like how I smell?**

 

**Keith: I do.**

 

**Lance: I think you smell like the ink from a cheap ballpoint pen, you know that distinct smell, mixed with that terrible cologne you think smells good. You know that three dollar stuff you get at Wal-Mart? Yeah.**

 

**Keith: So you don't like how I smell?**

 

**Lance: I didn't say that**

 

**Keith: But you're not denying it, either.**

 

**Lance: Keith**

 

**Keith: What, Lance**

 

**Lance: I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry, okay?**

 

**Keith: Apology accepted.**

 

**Keith: However,**

 

**Keith: You get the privilege of buying me a book on our date, Sunday to make up for hurting my feelings. Deal?**

 

**Lance: Deal**

 

**Keith: Well…**

 

**Keith: guess who owes me another book, Lance?**

 

**Keith: [IMAGE SENT TO LANCE]**

 

**Keith: Care to explain why Pidge has this picture of me?**

 

**Lance: I was high on robitussin?**

 

**Keith: LANCE.**

 

**Lance: I’LL GET YOU TWO BOOKS, I PROMISE. ;-;**

 

**Keith: thanks hun ;***

  
Good thing Lance was getting his allowance, tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith: what the fuck
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: did they not have a specific book or something??
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: I'll kill them
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: Keith, murder isn't always an option, okay
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: thats what you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this damn chapter like 5 times okay. I was so stuck. I regret making them sick. Anyways, comments and Kudos are appreciated! <3

**Keith: Lance**

 

**Lance: Yes?**

 

**Keith: My fever just got worse,,,**

 

**Lance: so’s mine**

 

**Lance: are we going to have to cancel tomorrow?**

 

**Keith: probably, i dunno**

 

**Keith: man, and I was really hoping to pick up an anatomy reference book**

 

**Lance: are you taking up art again?**

 

**Keith: yeah, i am. Sorry, i totally forgot to mention it to you**

 

**Lance: its cool, dont worry about it lol we dont have to tell each other everything, y’know**

 

**Keith: yeah, but i wanted you to be excited for me**

 

**Keith: this will be the first time that I've drawn in a year**

 

**Lance: oh wow you’re right**

 

**Lance: I'm happy for you Keith**

 

**Keith: thanks**

 

**Lance: are you going to take up drawing first or are you going straight into painting?**

 

**Keith: im not entirely sure, i think I'll start drawing at first. I drew a picture the other day and it was a little shakey, so i think i need to get used to holding a pencil again lol**

 

**Lance: oh yeah cus you've only been using pens and whatnot**

 

**Keith: yeah**

 

Lance stared at his phone for a moment. The last time Keith was serious about drawing, it was before his father left last year. However, after that, Keith became depressed and slowly lost any interest he had in drawing. For him to start drawing suddenly? Well, Lance had never felt so happy for him. So proud.

 

**Lance: But really man, I'm very happy and proud of you. I know it probably wasn’t easy for you to start so suddenly**

 

**Keith: But thats the thing. I started drawing as if I hadn't ever stopped. It was so easy, and so fun that I want to do it again**

 

**Keith: i missed it, Lance**

 

**Lance: well im glad you're picking it up again**

 

**Keith: me too**

 

Their conversation came to a brief pause.

 

**Keith: Lance are you near a TV or are you laying in bed suffering**

 

**Lance: Well I'm on the couch in my living room, so, both i guess**

 

**Keith: i need you to turn on the news**

 

**Keith: our local one**

 

**Lance: uhh, okay? Gimme a minute**

 

Lance turned on the TV and was greeted with the theme song from one of his sister’s anime shows. He then changed it to the news. The screen showed a fire. A very big building fire. It was an act of arson, the news anchor informs.

 

**Lance: what building was it**

 

**Keith: it was the bookstore**

 

**Keith: someone burnt down the bookstore, Lance**

 

**Keith: what the fuck**

 

**Keith: did they not have a specific book or something??**

 

**Keith: I'll kill them**

 

**Lance: Keith, murder isn't always an option, okay**

 

**Keith: thats what you think**

 

**Keith: when it comes to the damaging of books, murder is always an option**

 

**Lance: whatever floats your boat, but just so you know, i wont visit you in prison**

 

**Keith: Okay rude???**

 

**Lance: if i become rich and famous, i dont want to be known for associating myself with criminals, Keith**

 

**Keith: how naïve of me to think you cared for me**

 

**Lance: I do, but not if you become a criminal**

 

**Keith: dont lie to me**

 

**Lance: okay okay you caught me**

 

**Lance: but I would only visit on sundays**

 

**Lance: those are my personal days**

 

**Keith: how sweet of you to set those days aside just for me**

 

**Lance: well you know me**

 

**Lance: I am known to be very sweet**

 

**Keith: are you now?**

 

**Lance: uhm, yes??**

 

**Lance: you rude little shit**

 

**Keith: excuse you**

 

**Keith: i am never rude**

 

**Keith: only honest**

 

**Lance: yeah okay**

 

**Keith: anyways**

 

**Keith: what are we going to do tomorrow since we're both sick and my paradise has been burned down to the ground**

 

**Lance: uhhh**

 

**Lance: I could come over and we could have a sick day eating ramen and watching netflix?**

 

**Keith: are you sick enough to eat ramen?**

 

**Lance: maybe, i dunno**

 

**Lance: i can breathe out of one nostril**

 

**Lance: so maybe I'll just stick with tomato soup**

 

**Keith: oh okay**

 

**Keith: Pidge came over earlier with ramen for me, and she gave me chicken flavor.**

 

**Lance: but you hate chicken flavor**

 

**Keith: it was all she had. She said its cus chicken flavor is better than shrimp flavor**

 

**Keith: so i rang up Shiro while she rang up Hunk, and we asked them which was better**

 

**Lance: and?**

 

**Keith: lets just say i dont have a brother anymore**

 

**Lance: Keith i said murder isn't a solution**

 

**Keith: no no, i disowned him**

 

**Keith: that bastard**

 

**Lance: what did hunk say?**

 

**Keith: he said Chicken was better too because the shrimp pieces are like over-seasoned fetuses**

 

**Lance: Hunk wtf thats disgusting**

 

**Keith: thats what i said!**

 

**Keith: anyways, im down to one friend**

 

**Lance: me?**

 

**Keith: you**

 

**Lance: why? I hate ramen**

 

**Keith: yes but your hatred is equal and unbiased/biased**

 

**Lance: oh I'm so honored for having a dislike for ramen**

 

**Keith: as you should**

 

**Lance: so tomorrow, I'm gonna head over to your house and eat your soup and watch your netflix**

 

**Keith: okay, no problem**

 

**Keith: I'll just let my mom know**

 

**Lance: okay**

 

**Keith: she said she doesn't care, like always**

 

**Lance: hell yesss**

 

**Keith: but seriously I'm so distraught over the bookstore**

 

**Lance: I know you are, love**

 

**Keith: like??? My dad took me there when I was little. And, now its up in flames!!?? :/ i just-why are people so heartless?**

 

**Lance: i dont know dude. I'm sorry**

 

**Keith: imma cut a binch up, Lance**

 

**Keith: cut em real good**

 

**Keith: get my rainbow knife and just- fshk! Right in the soul**

 

**Lance: Keith no**

 

**Keith: Keith yes**

 

**Keith: CASH ME OUSSIDE HOW BOU DAH**

 

**Lance: [LANCE HAS BLOCKED KEITH FOR 24 HOURS]**

  
**Keith: The fuck**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge: ;;;;))))
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: No.
> 
>  
> 
> Pidge: ‘,;) ,’;) ‘,;)
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: who taught you that
> 
>  
> 
> Pidge: ‘,;) ,’;) ‘,;)
> 
>  
> 
> Pidge: noooonnnee….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Follow me on tumblr @nev-e-r-m-i-n-d ^-^ Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!

**Keith: Laance,,,**

 

**Keith: Lance im so tired**

 

**Keith: and my head hurts ;-;**

 

**Lance: do you have ibuprofen?**

 

**Keith: no, ibuprofen is for the weak**

 

**Keith: …**

 

**Keith: Lance I'm the weak**

 

**Lance: omg**

 

**Lance: do you want me to bring you some?**

 

**Keith: ...maybe**

 

**Lance: okay. Lemme gather my stuff and I'll head over**

 

**Keith: okay :V**

 

**Lance: what even is that face**

 

**Keith: is pac man, duh**

 

**Lance: alright then**

 

**Lance: I'm almost ready**

 

**Lance: just gotta grab ibuprofen and Nyquil and I'll be omw**

 

**Keith: alright :3**

 

**Lance: no**

 

**Keith: :3 :3 what? :3 :3**

 

**Lance: that face**

 

**Keith: ;3 what face?**

 

**Lance: oh god its evolving**

 

**Keith: ;^3 what ever do you mean?**

 

**Lance: oh god no**

 

**Keith: ;^3c Laaance~~~~**

 

**Lance: why are you like this**

 

**Keith: OwO**

 

**Lance: you know what**

 

**Lance: im not coming over**

 

**Keith: OwO but Lance~~~~!!!!!**

 

**Lance: jfc**

 

Keith’s doorbell rang.

 

**Keith: is that you?**

 

**Lance: is what me? Im halfway to your house btw**

 

**Keith: oh, someone’s at my door.**

 

It rang again.

 

Pidge: Let me in

Keith: oh its you. Its unlocked

 

Enters in Pidge, carrying a 6-pack of shrimp cup ramen. She held it up for Keith to see before she set it on the kitchen counter. He nodded, acknowledging its existence.

 

“You want me to make you one?” She offers, opening the packaging. Keith nods, using his best puppy-eyes. “Okay, okay, cut it out with the puppy-face, geez.”

 

She go to the sink to fill the cup with water.

 

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Keith croaks. “You’re supposed to boil the water individually before you pour it into the ramen.”

 

Pidge looks him dead in the eye as she fills up the ramen cup. Shutting off the water, she opens the microwave and places the ramen inside. All without breaking eye contact. As she shut the lid and enter the numbers, she says: “Bitch, I am the chef here, not you, okay? Now lay there and be sick.”

 

Keith surrenders, putting his arms up to indicate him giving up. “That's right,” she says, nodding once. Keith rolls his eyes. “Anyways, how are you feeling?”

 

“Like shit,” he moaned. “But Lance is on his way with ibuprofen, so-”

 

“I have arrived!” Lance announced, swinging the door open, dramatically sauntering inside. He then staggered. “Ugh, note to self: never do that with a headache. Anyways, what's up Sugar Cube?” Pidge popped her head into the hallway.

 

“Nuttin’ much, Horse Face, ‘sup wichu?” She teased. Lance gave a mock glare.

 

“We've talked about this, Pidge,” he said. “I don't have a horse face, okay? Just a slightly-larger-than-average forehead.”

 

“More like larger than life,” Pidge muttered, opening the microwave as it began beeping. She pulled out the ramen, placed it on the counter, and put a fork over it to prevent the steam and heat from escaping. Lance rolled his eyes and walked over to Keith, who was curled up in a dozen blankets.

 

“Lance, I think I'm dying,” he groaned. “‘M all hot ‘n’ sweaty, but if I take off the blankets, I'll be cold,” He gave Lance his puppy-eyes. “D’you have the ibuprofen?”

 

Lance gave a small smile and kissed Keith on the forehead. “Of course I do, love,” He opened the painkillers and placed two in Keith’s reached out hand. He swallowed them dry. Lance shuddered. “I can never understand how you do that so easily, Keith. I tried to do that once and I ended up nearly choking on it, it was so dry.”

 

Keith shrugged, shuffling further into his blankets. Pidge spoke up. “Hey, don't get too comfortable, your ramen’s almost done.” Keith sighed and shifted into a sitting position, his blankets hanging loosely around his shoulders. He was shirtless. Lance nearly choked. Sure, he's seen Keith shirtless plenty of times, but boy howdy it was a surprise every time. He wasn’t sure why. Probably because he got more and more shredded whenever Lance saw him, but whatever.

 

“Do you still work-out?” Lance asked, trying to be casual. Pidge wasn’t having it. She coughed, “Thirsty,” as she picked up Keith’s ramen and walked over to hand it to him. Keith took the ramen and thanked Pidge. He looked down at his shirtless chest.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, on the weekends, mostly,” He answered, peeling off the ramen lid. “Pidge, you better clean up the liquid the ramen left behind, or my mom’s gonna come for you.” Pidge held up her hands.

 

“Alright, alright,” she said, “Just show me where your paper towels are.”

 

“Under the sink, like always,” he said, shoveling a large forkful of ramen into his mouth. Both Lance and Pidge grimaced, watching as shrimp-flavored broth dribbled down his chin and into his lap. He didn't seem to care though. He must have been very hungry, as to be so careless. Pidge retrieved the paper towels and began to clean up what the ramen left behind. “Ffh, ff fff fh ff fnt,” Keith spoke through the ramen. Lance quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I beg your pardon?” He asked.

 

Keith chewed for a moment, holding up a finger to request Lance’s patience. Then he swallowed. “Lance, you can sit down if you want.” he repeated.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Lance realized, sitting down next to Keith, grabbing himself a blanket. Pidge threw away the wet paper towels and clapped her hands.

 

“Welp, I’mma bid you two love birds adieu. Have fun canoodling, or whatever it is you do in a temporary relationship,” she said, slowly walking back down the hallway towards the front door. “Hope y’all feel better tomorrow. Don't get into any frisky business, it could make you get worse. Love ya both, bye!”

 

“Bye,” They both said at the same time. Seconds later, Keith’s phone vibrated.

 

Pidge: ;;;;)))) 

 

Keith: No. 

 

Pidge: ‘,;) ,’;) ‘,;) 

 

Keith: who taught you that 

 

Pidge: ‘,;) ,’;) ‘,;) 

 

Pidge: noooonnnee…. 

 

Keith turned to Lance, who was reading over Keith’s shoulder. “Did you teach her that?”

 

Lance didn't meet Keith’s eyes. “Maybe…”

 

“Lance!”

 

“I thought it was going to be funny!” he pleaded. Keith set down his empty ramen cup on the coffee table.

 

“Well you were wrong,” he said, simply.

 

“Clearly,” Lance moped. “Would a kiss on the cheek make you feel better?”

 

Keith cowered into his blankets. “No…”

 

Lance leaned in. “Noo…”

 

He got even closer. “Nooo…”

 

He kissed Keith on the nose with an emphasize ‘muah!’ Keith gave a small scream. “Lance!” he exclaimed.

 

“What?” Lance shrugged, grinning down at Keith, who was bunched up in his blankets, save for half of his face. “Why are you so flustered? Honestly, just the other day you were super suave a handsome, what ever happened to that side of you?”

 

“He got sick,” he said simply, furrowing his brow at Lance. “What ever happened to the flustered side of you?”

 

“He got sick,” Lance said, sniffling. He picked up Keith’s laptop from the coffee table and opened it. Netflix was already up. “Wanna watch Space Explorers or Space Rangers?”

 

“What's the difference, again?” Keith asked.

 

“Space Explorers is the reboot of the 80’s show Space Rangers. Both are good, but the voices for Space Rangers are ridiculous and are always great if you need a laugh. Still good, though. Lotta action scenes.”

 

“Ooh, okay, gotcha,” he said. “Let's watch the reboot, first. I don’t- I don't think I can handle ridiculous 80’s voices right now.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Lance surrendered, clicking play on Space Explorers. “It's really not that bad, I swear.”

 

“Just shut up and watch.”

 

“Shutting up,”

 

“Good,” Keith yawned, leaning himself against Lance’s shoulder. “Now don't move, I'm tired.”

 

“What! You can't fall asleep, we’re watching Space Explorers and it’s only the first two minutes of the first episode! Ke-eith!”

 

Keith gently placed a hand over Lance’s mouth. “Lance. Shut. The fuck. Up. Please. Thank you.”

 

“Mmh,” Lance hummed, returning his attention to the computer screen. The quiet volume of the computer and the familiar weight of Keith leaning against Lance made him tired. Not to mention the ibuprofen he took before coming over here made his head feel dull. Cloudy and dull. So… cloudy… and… dull…

 

\------

 

Lance didn't remember falling asleep but he did remember dreaming. He couldn't recall every single detail, but there was a familiar pressing sensation on his lips. It felt like something Lance had done before, but what for, he didn't know. Even after waking up and heading home many hours later, Lance still could not remember what that pressing feeling was.

  
God, what was it??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Pidge,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Am I fucked?”
> 
>  
> 
> “...Little bit.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you for your honesty.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Yes. This is a very late update. I am sorry. I really hope you like, though. The idea came to me at 1:30AM yesterday, so. Yep.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: nev-e-r-m-i-n-d

Fifth period, for Keith and Pidge, meant Culinary. Which meant handling sharp knives around other people. Which meant that before every class, the teacher would pull Pidge aside and have her repeat the class rules. Apparently, Pidge looks unnerving to the other students, and they kept complaining about her to the teacher until he something about it. His doing something about it involved having her repeat the first five rules of the class every day.

 

“I will not stab a fellow chef,” she repeated, rolling her eyes. “I will not add mine or anyone else’s blood to a dish, and I will not, repeat, will _not,_ oversalt anybody’s dish with rude intention. And I absolutely will cut the food into the most even pieces I can manage today.”

 

Once she finished, she walked over to Keith. “Honestly, as if I'm so devious as to intentionally oversalt someone’s food, seriously.”

 

Keith cracked a smile at that. “As if you could stand to actually stab one in real life and not just in your JRPGs. You cry every time Gunther hurts himself.”

 

Pidge waved him off. “Gunther is a dog, Keith, not a human. It's different.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. She nodded. Then swiftly, Keith picked up a knife and made a motion to make it seem as if he was going to cut his arm.

 

“No!” Pidge shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands. Keith started to laugh, setting down the knife. Pidge removed her hands, her eyes prickling with tears threatening to fall. “That’s not funny, Keith!” She blinked, the tears falling.

 

“So nice to know you care!” he smiled, setting down the knife.

 

“I don't, you asshole!” she defended, wiping her eyes. “It's a reflex!”

 

For the rest of class, Keith continued to tease Pidge about her crying.

 

“I wasn’t crying!”

 

\------

 

Once all the dishes were washed and the counters were clean, the bell rang to release the students. Keith and Pidge walked out of the classroom to find Lance and Hunk so that they could all walk home. When they did, and Lance had pecked Keith on the cheek, Keith had started up the conversation with Pidge again.

 

“Okay, but what if I actually _did_ cut myself?” he asked. Lance looked at him with a look of concern. Keith reassured him by squeezing his hand. Pidge turned around, walking backwards.

 

“I would have literally killed you.” she said.

 

Hunk looked between them both, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Keith then started to explain.

 

“I pretended to cut my arm with a knife in Culinary and Pidge started crying,” he said. “Like her eyes were full on watering, it was hilarious.”

 

“Asshole!” she yelled. “It’s a reflex!”

 

“Or you really do care about me!” he jested, sticking his tongue out.

 

“As if!” she said, rolling her eyes. “Blood just freaks me out, sometimes, okay? I don't like it. It needs to remain inside the human body where it belongs.”

 

“I never would have taken you for the squeamish type, Pidge.” Hunk laughed.

 

“Yeah, I don't think anyone would,” Lance agreed, swinging his and Keith’s intertwined hands. “Which is probably why you have to recite the rules every day.”

 

“Probably,” she sighed, turning around finally. “It's so irritating. I'm only fourteen, I shouldn't be feared or mistaken as a murderer.”

 

All three of the boys shrugged, but it was Lance that spoke.

 

“I dunno Pidge, sometimes it's the tiniest and youngest of people that are truly the most evil. Like toddlers. That's why it's called the terrible two’s,” he said, shrugging.  “For all we know, you could be in that stage right now.”

 

Pidge turned her head to glare at him.

 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn't punch your face right here, right now.”

 

Lance reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out a sandwich bag nearly filled to the brim with Oreos. “I'll give you some,” he surrendered. Pidge furrowed her brow and held out her hand. Lance gently placed five Oreos into her teeny tiny baby hand. “You gremlin.”

 

Pidge smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She then returned her focus to the sidewalk ahead of her. Keith and Lance shared a look and Hunk shook his head, a gentle smile on his face. Pidge then began nibbling on one of the Oreos. Lance pulled out his phone. Moments later, Keith’s phone vibrated.

 

**Lance: fuckn gremlin lookn ass**

 

Keith couldn’t help but snort.

 

**Keith: dont make fun of her, she'll kill me when we get home**

 

**Lance: -3- fiiine**

 

Hunk was the first to part, going left instead of straight. Everyone waved goodbye, and then it was just Keith and Lance, holding hands, with the Oreo Gremlin that was Pidge, walking home. Lance handed Keith an Oreo. Keith thanked him before shoving the entire thing into his mouth. Lance grimaced.

 

“I forgot you ate Oreos like a heathen,” he said, laughing slightly. Suddenly his face lit up. “Oh yeah! I had a really weird dream yesterday!”

 

“Did you now? What was it about?”

 

“Uh, a fish kissed me? Like, y’know, a giant bright red carp just, _muah_ , right on the mouth. Weird enough, just before I fell asleep, I felt something press against my lips.” Lance explained, sheepishly. “Not sure if it was just my imagination or what.”

 

“Or what,” Pidge muttered, eyeing Keith. He gave her a look of confusion. She shrugged, chewing on another cookie.

 

“Dunno Lance,” Keith admitted. “All I know is that I fell asleep during Space Explorers, or whatever, and I don't remember much after that. Cus y’know. I was asleep. Like a sick person is supposed to be.”

 

“True,” he agreed. “I'm still a little stuffy, which sucks. However, I guess it could be worse. I can smell, which is nice.”

 

Keith brought Lance’s hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. Lance looked at him as if he had been punched in the face.

 

“Can I help you?” Keith asked, innocently raising an eyebrow. Pidge made fake gagging sounds at the scene going on behind her.

 

“The two of you need to get a room. Or at least further away from me,” she groaned. “This is- what- the sixth day of your fake dating? Right?”

 

They nodded.

 

“So how are the two of you so comfortable with all this stuff?”

 

They looked at each other, blushed, and looked away. Their fingers still intertwined.

 

“Omigod,” she whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked to her right. “Oh look, Lance, there’s your house! Bye!”

 

She then grabbed Keith by the wrist and pulled him away. Lance waved goodbye to Keith, and vice versa. By the time they reached Keith’s house, and Pidge had pulled Keith upstairs into his room, the remaining Oreos in her hand had turned into crumbs and cream filling. How sad. She let go of Keith’s wrist.

 

“What was that for?” he demanded, rubbing his wrist.

 

“Why won't you tell him how you feel!” she screeched, wiping the cookie mess on her jeans. “You are both pining idiots and I'm going to hit both of you if neither of you do anything about it!”

 

Keith groaned. “It's not that easy, Pidge! I want to! Every day, I want to tell him, ‘Hey, Lance, guess what! I've liked you since seventh grade and the only reason I avoided you was because I was scared and confused about my own feelings for you!’ I can't tell him that, Pidge!” Keith ran his fingers through his hair. “Even though I really, _really_ , want to tell him… I can't.”

 

“Tell who what?” a voice said. Keith and Pidge whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. It was Lance, standing in the doorway.

 

“Keith just wanted to say that he liked-” Keith slapped his hand over Pidge’s mouth, earning a glare from her.

 

“The blue ranger from Space Expedition,” he lied.

 

“Explorers,” Lance corrected. “And why couldn’t you tell me! Dude! That's super cool! My favorite is the red one.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

“So what brings you here, Lance?” Keith asked, as nonchalantly as possible. “Need any- need any help with math, or, or, something?”

 

Lance shook his head, rummaging through his backpack. “No, actually, I just came to return your notes from math, so,” he pulled out the papers and handed them to Keith. “here you go. I'll text you later, bye.”

 

And with that he was gone. Keith removed his hand from Pidge’s mouth.

 

“You know your door was open the entire time we've been here right?” she asked. Keith nodded slowly. “And with how quickly Lance showed up after we ditched him there’s a chance he followed us and heard everything we said?”

 

…Welp.

 

“Now I do.” he answered, staring into the distance.

 

They didn't speak for about ten minutes.

 

“Hey, Pidge,”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Am I fucked?”

 

“...Little bit.”

 

“Thank you for your honesty.”

  
“Any time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith: hey lance,
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: im omw to your house
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: uhhh ok gimme a sex
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: a what
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: omigod, a sec. As in one second???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!: nev-e-r-m-i-n-d
> 
> *cough* Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!!! :VVVV also, if you want, you can invade my tumblr and talk to me 'n' junk!

**Keith: hey lance,**

 

**Lance: yeah?**

 

**Keith: im omw to your house**

 

**Lance: uhhh ok gimme a sex**

 

**Keith: a what**

 

**Lance: omigod, a sec. As in one second???**

 

**Keith: did you check for typos in your last text**

 

**Lance: ...**

 

**Lance: jesus christ**

 

**Lance: my bad**

 

**Keith: uh huh**

 

**Lance: what! I was putting on some lotion, ok**

 

**Keith: Vanilla?**

 

**Lance: …**

 

**Lance: yes?**

 

**Lance: i hate that you know my lotion schedule, ok**

 

**Keith: hey, im your temporary boyfriend, its my duty to know a lot of things about you**

 

**Lance: its the 7th day, my guy**

 

**Lance: also i would have never guessed you liked the Blue ranger!!!**

 

**Lance: totally thought you would have liked the red ranger, or the yellow one**

 

**Keith: yeah, i was surprised too.**

 

Keith knocked on Lance’s front door. Lance’s muffled voice could be heard from behind it.

 

“One second, Keith! No! Jessie, don't answer the door-!”

 

The door swung open. Standing there was a young girl. She looked to be about eight, but Keith knew better. This was Jessie, Lance’s twelve year old sister. She was incredibly short for her age, with messy brown curls and eyes so blue they were neck-in-neck with Lance’s. Her interests further supported her commonly mistaken age, preferring to play with Barbie dolls and finger paints, instead of “kissing boys or, whatever”. But surprisingly, she was incredibly intelligent, always scoring at the top of her class. She smiles widely.

 

“Keith! Hey! I can assume you're here for Lance?” she asks, pointing her thumb behind her at Lance who is halfway down the stairs.

 

“Jessie, I told you not to answer the door! Geez, can’t you listen to someone besides your teachers?” he complained, treading down the rest of the steps. She shrugged.

 

“Maybe, if the other someones properly taught me things,” she said. “But before that happens, the only other person I'll listen to is mom.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Whatever floats your boat, sis.” he exited the house, taking the door handle from Jessie, and closing the door behind him. “Well, my congestion has finally cleared away!” Lance proves his point by taking in a deep breath through his nostrils. He then begins to cough.

 

“No regrets,” he croaks, eye watering. Keith raises an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe one regret.”

 

Keith smirked. “Sure, sure, sure.”

 

Lance stuck out his tongue.

 

“What, are you a child now?” Keith scoffed, all in good humor. Lance retracted his tongue and grinned.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?”

 

Their conversation fell into a deep silence, Keith unsure if it was comforting or awkward. Lance shoved his hands in his pockets. It's awkward. Lance always tucks his hands into his pockets when he’s uneasy or uncomfortable.

 

“So…” Keith spoke up. “What did you do yesterday after you dropped off my notes?”

 

Lance’s eyes shifted uncomfortably, turning his head towards Keith, but looking at anything but him. “I uh, re-watched Space Explorers, and helped Jessie with her math homework, a little bit, and then put Alexander to bed.”

 

Alexander was Lance’s eight year old brother, who _insisted_ on being called by his full name. Anything shorter than Alexander, like Xander or Alex, he wouldn't acknowledge you. He's a stubborn child with a ferocious bite and missing teeth, so if you get on his bad side, expect there to be blood drawn.

 

“Did he throw a fit like usual?” Keith asked.

 

“Surprisingly, he didn't. I guess he got hit in the head during dodgeball and it gave him a headache and made him really tired. Since my mom likes to volunteer at the children's hospital on the weekends, she knows how to test for a concussion, y’know. Luckily, he didn't have one, but she was still worried. Like a mom.”

 

“Has she checked you for brain damage yet?” Keith teased, poking at Lance’s temple. Lance swatted Keith’s hand away.

 

“No, you rude ass!” he said. “Oh, I just remembered: Practice is going to run a little late today because of the upcoming game, so you don't need to wait for me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Keith asked. Lance nodded.

 

“Oh yeah, totally, it's fine. ‘S not like you’d miss my company or anything,” he laughed.

 

“Right…” Keith muttered.

 

“B’sides, you can always walk home with Hunk and the demon gremlin that is your neighbour.” he said, fiddling with his jacket zipper. He groaned. “I don't really feel like practicing today.”

 

“You said you had a game right?” Lance nodded. “How come you didn't tell me about it?”

 

“Oh, well I uh, had just- just learned about it in an email this morning, y’know,” he stammered. “It wasn't so important that I thought you would have wanted me to talk about it or invite you.”

 

“Dude, I always want to come to your games. It's fun watching you play.” Keith said, reaching for Lance’s hand. Lance noticed what he was trying to do and quickly pulled his hand away. Keith stared at Lance. “What-?” The hurt must have been showing on his face, because Lance immediately apologized.

 

Keith returned the favor by shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “It's fine, Lance.”

 

\------

 

After five minutes of silence, Keith and Lance approached the corner Hunk usually stood at. He seemed to have been in a good mood.

 

“Hey, hey, you guys! Why the long faces?” he asked, pointing out the silence between them. “You guys don’t look like yourselves this morning, did something happen?”

 

“Nothing,” they said at the same time, a little too quickly. Lance looked spastic, while Keith was clearly on the defense, refusing to show discomfort or malcontent. Hunk seemed skeptical at first but dismissed it. Keith knew that Hunk knew they were lying. Anybody would be able to tell. Even a blind person, maybe.

 

Lance must have sensed Hunk’s doubt because he then began to ramble on about Space Expedition, erh, Explorers or whatever. He was going on and on about how much the blue ranger _clearly_ liked the red ranger, but because he, the red ranger, was so busy with other missions and projects and aliens, he and the blue ranger hardly had any time to bond! Honestly, they have zero time to properly build a healthy partnership! Then Keith stopped listening. He only heard bits and pieces after that. He was too busy sulking and thinking about how quickly Lance pulled his hand away. He had never done that before, even when they were kids. He was always the one to initiate the handholding. However, when they entered the seventh grade, rumors began to spread about them being “fairies” or whatever. It didn't bother Keith all that much, but when Lance told him he like-liked him, that's when Keith began to question everything he knew about himself. He and Lance drifted apart for a couple of months while Keith tried to sort his life out.

 

Unfortunately, during those couple of months, Lance was getting bullied. How badly, he wasn't sure, but just thinking about how big of a jerk he was for leaving Lance all by himself, made Keith want to punch his past-self. Dumbass seventh grader.

 

“Keith!”

 

Keith turned towards the voice that called him. It was Hunk catching his attention before he walked into the busy road. Hunk gently grabbed his arm and steered him straight. Directional-wise, that is. Heh.

 

Keith thanked him before returning his attention to the thoughts running through his brain. He didn't notice the look Lance gave him, but Hunk did. Later in the day, he would receive a message from Hunk telling him that Lance looked about ready to cry. Keith would ask him why, but Hunk would tell him that he was sworn to secrecy by Lance himself. If he wanted answers, he would have to talk to Lance.

 

\------

 

A couple of minutes later, and they arrive at the school. Hunk goes one way, while Lance goes another, telling Keith he has to grab something from his locker really quick.

 

“I'll catch up with you in Pre-Calc,” he said, walking down the hallway. “Bye!”

 

And there Keith stood, all by himself, hanging around the school stairs waiting for the bell to ring. It wasn't even two minutes after Lance had left, when Keith had received a text message from him.

 

**Lance: i need yoif helo**

 

**Lance: **yout **hellp**

 

**Lance: *YOUR *HELP**

 

**Lance: like right now**

 

**Lance: [IMAGE SENT TO KEITH]**

 

It was Lance’s locker. Except, it didn't look anything like Lance’s locker. It was dented, and appeared to have gashes in the metal; as if someone had taken a knife to it. Across the dented and sliced metal were homophobic slurs and insults. Keith felt sick when he read one part in red that said ‘ _PICK A SIDE’_.

 

 **Keith:** **omw**

 

And then he ran. Lance’s locker wasn't that far away, so in less than a minute he had reached it. Lance was standing there, befuddled. The locker looked worse in person, for some reason.

 

“We, we have to go get a teacher, Lance,” Keith tried to speak in his most gentle voice, but when he went to touch Lance on the shoulder, he jerked away violently, stumbling some. “Lance?”

 

Lance looked at him, his brilliant blue eyes were decorated in tears. Keith was heartbroken.

 

“I- I'm sorry, Keith, I just-” he choked on his words. “I just- I don't understand what happened- I- just-...”

 

“Is there anything inside your locker, do you know? Like anything dangerous or a message?” Keith asked. Lance shrugged. He hasn't opened it, so Keith took the matter into his own hands, having Lance’s combination down cold. Opening it, Keith saw that there was something inside. That something being nothing but Sharpie written on the interior walls. His locker was swept clean of all of his school textbooks; any notebooks or pens or anything personal within the locker was all gone. The writing on the inside was sloppier than the writing on the outside. From what Keith could tell, there were two perpetrators due to the difference in handwriting. The writing read:

 

**_‘CHECK LØCKER #492A’_ **

 

“Locker- that's-” That was Keith’s locker. “My locker?”

 

Lance looked at Keith. “We- we need to go see what they did to your locker.”

 

Keith’s locker was on the completely opposite side of the school, so they ran as fast as they could, avoiding anyone they knew. When they got there- it was worse than Lance’s. It was as if these people were especially bitter towards Keith. One large corner of the locker was bent, as if they couldn't figure out his combination so they just said _fuck it_ and put all their weight on one corner to get it open. There were also slash marks and dents, as well as the Sharpie graffiti. But a rather large portion was carved out of his locker, and inside (because really, is it that hard to peer inside an absolutely ruined locker?) were pieces of paper. Keith gently opened it, and all of the paper fluttered out and onto the linoleum of the school floor. Pages and pages of gay porn torn from several magazines were now littering the hallway. Keith felt his face grow hot with rage and embarrassment. Lance took photos of it for proof, in case someone came by and cleaned it all up. Keith felt his chest hollow out.

 

He never in his life had he felt so ashamed for being himself. He didn't hate being who he was, but when people use his sexuality as a _weapon_ against him, it doesn't feel good. It felt like absolute shit, and he didn't like feeling this way. Lance steps next to him.

 

“People are staring, Keith, we need to report this to the principal.” he whispered. Keith nodded absentmindedly. Lance gently took his hand and led him to the administrator’s office. The secretary looked up at them through her cat-eye glasses.

 

“May I help you two?” she asked, her voice surprisingly deep and scratchy. A smoker, Keith figured, due to the surplus amount of perfume she was wearing, and the half-empty packet of mint gum sat upon her desk.

 

Lance was the one who spoke for the two of them. “Our lockers were vandalized and we would like to speak to the principal about it directly.”

 

She sighed, stood up, and went to her filing cabinet. She pulled out two forms. On the top it read _Student_ _Complaint Form_.

 

“‘Student Complaint Form?’” Lance read in disbelief, a glare set upon his face. “This is not a complaint, this is bullying and harassment! Our lockers were destroyed and broken into, our stuff was stolen! Homophobic slurs were scrawled across our lockers in _Sharpie!_ ”

 

“Look,” she said, folding her hands. “unless you have proof and know who did it, the school can’t do much about it except assign you new lockers.”

 

“ _Are you kidding me!?_ ” Lance yelled, like, actually yelled. Students outside the office froze and stared. “Giving us new lockers isn't going to do jack- _shit_ against the dick-wallets who did this!”

 

“Young man, I would appreciate it if you did not raise your voice at me,” the secretary demanded, standing up from her chair. “Now leave my office or I will have you suspended!”

 

“Then suspend me!” Lance challenged.

 

“Lance!” Keith warned. He grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him towards the office’s exit. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

 

Lance glared at Keith when they stopped in the hallway. “Why did you apologize to her!?” he asked, his voice still raised. “You are not the one at fault for this _bullshit_ that is happening, Keith! The bastards who broke into our lockers, are!”

 

Keith placed his hands gently onto Lance’s shoulder, having them previously knocked off. “Lance, we cannot make this a bigger deal than it is, okay? We can’t just barge into the administrator’s office and demand the principal, that's not how you should handle things like this. You of all people should know what would happen if we make the situation a loud and open one. It would just escalate from here and I don't want that to happen. If you got hurt again, and didn't tell me, _again_ , I would never forgive you or myself.”

 

Lance glared at the floor. He placed his hands upon Keith’s, gently holding them.

 

“I know,” he whispered. “I know, Keith. It's just- I'm so _scared_. This has never happened to us before, and I don't even know what to do. The right thing to do would be to talk to the principal, but we can't even do that without proper evidence. And we don't have any. I don't even know who could have done this.”

 

Keith brought his hands up to Lance’s face, Lance’s hands coming along. Lance finally raised his face to look Keith in the eyes. “If it happens again, what do we do?”

 

Keith opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came to mind. He shrugged in defeat. “I don't know, Lance. I really, truly, don't.”

 

Then the bell rang, students scattering to head to their respective classes. Except Keith and Lance. The two of them looked at each other. They must have been thinking the same thing, because they both headed for the school’s rear exit. When the door opened and the warm spring air brushed their hair, they stepped outside and walked away from the school.

  
Such a miserable building filled with miserable people


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut the fuck up!”
> 
> “Only if you kiss me!”
> 
> “Lance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, thank you for keeping up with the series so far, it means a lot to me! Anyways, ive been thinking, even though we're only 8 chapters in, once this story is over, how would you guys feel about a middle school prequel? It'll have more detail about what happened between Keith and Lance in middle school, and you'll get to read about Pidgr complaining about the fourth/fifth grade classroom she's in! (Mixing grades is a common thing, my older brother did it in the fourth grade, and my school had to do it because of budget cuts lmao)  
> So if you would like to read something like that, let me know in the comments! ^-^

Keith was sat at the piano in the living room, his fingers gracing the keys with their presence, allowing the music to escape. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was playing, exactly, but it sounded like a mixture between classical and something else. What it was, he didn’t know, but it was nice to play. Not entirely focusing on his surroundings, he found himself startled when his budgie bird, Tyrant, landed on his shoulder. Keith found himself smiling at the presence of his pet. He turned his head to look at Tyrant.

“Hey there, budgie bird, whatcha doin’?” he laughed, bringing his hand up to stroke the friendly bird. Tyrant pressed his beak onto Keith’s mouth, a trick Keith’s mom taught him to do when he was hungry. Keith got up from the piano, Tyrant still on his shoulder, starting to chirp and squawk. This is why he was named Tyrant. Keith reached to the top of the refrigerator for the bird food. Tyrant pecked him again. “Alright, alright, you man-whore, calm down. Y’know mom told me you escaped the other day when Lance came over. How come I didn’t see or hear you?”

Tyrant ruffled his green and yellow plumage, watching Keith fill his food dish. Tyrant hopped from Keith’s shoulder and onto the counter of the kitchen, where his cage was placed nearby. His tiny birdy feet slapped against the tiles as he trotted towards the dish.

pap pap pap pap

Funny birdy.

“Ke-e-eith!” his mother, Jayna, a gracefully tall Korean woman, was calling for him from upstairs.

“What, ma?” he called back, not moving from where he stood in the kitchen. He could hear her footsteps coming down the stairs. Whoops. That was code-red.

Jayna stood there in her robe, her hair in curlers and her face heavy with make-up. She was in the middle of getting ready for work. Keith glanced at the clock on the oven. It was seven-o'clock plus a minute; if he didn’t leave for school in the next four minutes, he was going to be late. Not like it mattered. He was still in his pajamas, which meant he wasn’t going anywhere today. He returned his gaze to his mother. She held her cellphone in her hand and it was on speakerphone.

“Your child was marked absent from these classes: English 11B, Precalculus, Health 2B, Culinary. Press three to excuse your child from these absences, or dial the front office to do so manually.”

“Care to explain?” she spoke calmly, which was not a good sign. Keith had to think quickly.

“I found out the bookstore got burnt down, and I was very upset,” he bullshitted. Jayna quirked a sharply done eyebrow.

“What is the real reason?” Y’see, Jayna is the daughter of two Korean immigrants who take zero bullshit from anyone. If Keith’s grandmother had suspicions of you lying to her, she would know and you would end up cleaning the oven as punishment. So, Keith knew he couldn’t lie to his mother forever. But it’s not like he wanted to tell her the truth, either. “Why are you crying?”

“Huh?” he blinked, bringing a hand up to his face. He was crying. He didn’t even realize it. “I- I uh, I’m sorry.”

“What happened, yesterday?” she demanded, stepping closer to Keith.

He didn’t want to tell her, he really, really didn’t.

But he did. He told her all of it. How he liked Lance, how they were temporarily dating for the next twenty-two days, how he didn’t want to stop dating Lance; how- how his and Lance’s lockers were broken into, the graphic magazine images that were stuffed his locker, and the way the school did nothing about it. All of it.

Somewhere in the middle of his giant confession, his mother embraced him tightly. He clung tightly to her robe, as if he was a small child crying for his mother. Which, technically, he was. She pulled away gently.

“Grab your coat.” she said, walking down the hallway to the key rack, her purse and keys hanging there.

“Where are we going?” he asked, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. Why did they still have this? The only people who lived here now were him and his mother. Only two coats hung from it day-to-day.

“The school.” she said, yanking open the front door, her purse slung over her shoulder, her keys in hand. She unlocked the dirty white sedan and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Why?” Keith asked, climbing into the passenger’s side.

“Because the school is shit and I'm about to give them a piece of my mind,” she claimed, starting it up. Now, Keith was aware that asians, especially asian women, were stereotyped as bad drivers. Keith thought his mom was a pretty safe a cautious driver, she used her blinkers and stayed in her lane.

Unless she was angry. That's when Keith began to fear for his life. About halfway to the school, Keith counted how many times his mother used her blinker, and at most it was twice; and there were a lot of twists and turns on the way to school.

They were at a stoplight when a familiar light blue SUV pulled up next to them on their right: it was Lance’s mother with him at her side. She looked just as pissed as Keith’s own mother. Keith quickly pulled out his phone and sent Lance a message.

**Keith: so i take it you told her**

**Lance: I had no option, she noticed I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. she asked me what was wrong and I just broke down. I told her everything.**

**Keith: ...everything?**

**Lance: everything, keith. even some other stuff ive been worrying about**

**Keith: what do you mean other stuff? whats wrong?**

**Lance: nothing, its stupid**

**Keith: Lance, talk to me**

**Lance: later, okay? not right now. i dont feel like crying again**

**Keith: okay, if thats what you want.**

**Lance: I want.**

**Keith: alright**

**Keith: after this whole thing is over do you wanna go back to the park we visited yesterday? Maybe grab something to eat?**

**Lance: sure, I didn’t eat breakfast this morning anyways, so I could use some food.**

Keith knew Lance was more upset than he was letting on, but if he pushed the topic any further, Lance would shut down and refuse to answer him. The light turned green and both cars proceeded forward, in the direction of the school. Keith decided to change the topic.

**Keith: so you know Tyrant**

**Lance: your demon bird?**

**Keith: he is not a demon, but yes**

**Keith: apparently he got out when you visited the other day**

**Lance: oh?**

**Keith: yeah, and according to my mom he was pretty hungry because neither one of us was awake enough to feed him.**

**Lance: doesn’t he kiss people when he’s hungry? i know hes done that to me before**

**Lance: omigod**

**Keith: what?**

**Lance: thats what the was.**

**Keith: what?**

**Lance: when i visited last and had that weird dream about that fish, i felt something press against my mouth**

**Lance: your fucking bird kissed me in my sleep**

Keith let out a small huff of laughter. Jayna focused her attention on him, but her eye remained on the road.

“Keith, why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” she asked, her voice trying to remain calm and void of anger. Not towards him, obviously.

Keith’s grip on his phone tightened. “Because. If I do, then it’ll be harder for him to get over me.”

“Why would you want him to get over you in the first place? Don’t you like being with him?” she asked, making a turn. No blinker.

“Of course I do, I always have, it’s just-” he took a deep breath. “Ma, there’s something I haven’t told you.”

“What?” she asked. “What did you do?”

Keith lowered his gaze. “In the seventh grade, Lance confessed to me for the first time. He told me that he liked me, and I panicked. I didn’t know what to do, so I walked away. I walked away and I avoided him for two months.” Jayna sighed. “I know. Trust me. During those two months, unbeknownst to me, Lance was getting bullied. He was getting bullied while I was having a two-month long gay panic. One day, I was walking home and I saw three guys circling Lance, who was on the ground. They were calling him all sorts of terrible names. I didn’t know what to do until I saw that Lance was crying. After that, I don’t know what happened, but Lance had forgiven me.”

“Was this the reason you were suspended?” she asked, pulling into the school parking lot beside Lance’s mother’s car. Keith nodded.

“Ma, I did something terrible to him, and he still found the ability to forgive me. I don’t deserve him. He deserves the entire world and everything beyond it. Why would someone so perfect like someone like me? Someone- someone so broken and terrible?”

Jayna shrugged. “Why don’t you ask him that yourself later, after all of this is done and over with?”

“Okay,” he sighed. “Thanks, ma.”

She pinched his cheek. “You’re welcome dear. Now, it’s time for mommy-dearest to go kick the principal’s ass.”

She then threw open her door and stepped out. Lance’s mother, Constance, stepped out as well, clearly waiting for her.

Constance was dressed in a deep purple pants suit, her hair up in a braid, but her face free of make-up. Lance stepped out of the car, Keith doing the same; they were both in their pajamas. Lance wore a basic white t-shirt, with blue flannel bottoms, while Keith wore gray sweatpants and the red jacket he threw on. He didn’t have a shirt on underneath, so he zipped it up the entire way.

As both Constance and Jayna made their way up to the front doors of the school, several students stared. Keith and Lance tried their best to keep as much distance between their mothers as possible, however their actions did not go unnoticed.

“Keith!”

“Lance!”

They picked up the pace, not wanting to be on the wrong side of their mothers and their fury. As Jayna and Constance barged into the school, the doors slamming against the door stoppers, several students turned their way towards the noise. Keith and Lance looked everywhere but at their mothers or their peers, leaving them with the hallway at each other to look at. Unfortunately. Things weren’t fixed between the two of them, per se, but nothing was exactly broken either. Keith knew something was troubling Lance, and they tried to talk about it when they went to the park yesterday, but Lance adamantly avoided the topic of discussion. He would have preferred to swing on the swings, or go down the slide, instead of getting serious about something immediately after what happened with their lockers. Keith gets that, he really does, but he wanted to know why Lance pulled his hand away. Why he looked so startled and upset.

Keith was startled from his train of thought when the door to the front office was yanked open, Jayna and Constance making quite the entrance.

“We demand to speak with the principal, immediately.” they spoke at the same time, as if they rehearsed these lines every day. The same office secretary from yesterday, the heavy smoker, looked up at them in boredom.  
“He’s in a meeting at the moment,” she said, her voice heavy and harsh and void of emotions. “Could you tell me what is so urgent that you must see him?”

“We’re here about the vandalization of my son and his b-” Jayna hesitated briefly, looking back at Keith for permission. He shook his head. “best friend’s lockers.”

The secretary sighed and pulled out two complaint forms and handed them to her. Jayna looked absolutely insulted and crumpled them up.

“We are not here to file a complaint we are here to talk to the principal!” Constance said, slamming her hand on the desk. The secretary rolled her eyes.

“As I have stated, madams, he is in a meeting so that will not be possible. If you could come back in an hour or so-”

“Okay, yeah, no,” Jayna interrupted, putting her hands up. “That’s not going to work for us, so if you will excuse me-!”

Janya walked passed the secretary’s desk, Constance right behind her. The secretary tried to intercept them, but clearly she is inexperienced with the wrath of two mothers, because she was easily pushed aside. Keith and Lance timidly followed suit and Jayna swung the principal’s office door open.

“Oh God,” Lance whispered. “It’s the dean. Of course it’s the dean, of all people he could be in a meeting with, it’s the dean.”

“Lance, shush.” Keith whispered, gently nudging him. The dean, whom everyone called Alfor (although Keith was almost positive his name was actually Alfred, and someone just said it wrong one day and it stuck. He couldn’t be sure though, it was just a supposed rumor), looked away from the conversation he was having with the principal, Sendak (Keith was pretty sure the principal’s entire birth certificate was one big typo), and seemed surprised to find to angry half-dressed mothers with their two embarassed (read as mortified) half-dressed sons.

Alfor stood from where he was seated. “Uh, excuse me, we’re in the middle of a meeting right now, do you think this can wait until after-”

“No sir, it cannot,” Constance interjected. “This is about a very serious issue involving the vandalization of my son and his friend’s lockers, yesterday, and so help me if any one of us are handed a complaint form again, I’m gonna throw something, I swear to God.”

Keith and Lance scooted backwards, trying to get as far away from Constance’s rage as possible. And Jayna’s, of course. Couldn’t- couldn’t forget about her.

Alfor furrowed his brow. “Vandalism?” he turned to principal Sendak. “You haven’t mentioned any sort of vandalism, what happened?”

Principal Sendak shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “O-Oh! Right! The uh, the vandalism, yesterday,” he cleared his throat in obvious discomfort. “Well, since we haven’t any proof as to who could have done this, there isn’t much that can be done at the moment.”

Both mothers glared at him. Constance looked appalled. “Does this school not have working cameras? How do you not know who destroyed our sons’ lockers?”

Principal Sendak’s adam’s apple bobbed as he glanced at the dean nervously. “Well, you see- we have cameras! We really do! They just- they're not on.”

The temperature in the office seemed to drop ten degrees. Dean Alfor looked at principal Sendak is surprise.

“The cameras aren't on?” he asked. “Why aren't the cameras on? Why are they off?”

“Well,” Sendak started, his hands beginning to shake slightly. “There wasn't enough money in the budget for both the cameras and for funding the school’s athletic program, so I decided to cut the cameras out of the equation. I mean, it's not like anything ever happens at this school right?” he spoke with a laugh, turning his hands over.

“Something happened at this school!” Jayna yelled, slamming her hand on top of his desk. “My son, had his locker broken into and vandalized! He-” she pointed at Lance. “had his locker broken into and had his possessions stolen! If you were competent enough to realize that cutting the cameras is a bigger problem than children throwing themselves at each other over a ball, then we wouldn’t even be having this problem right now! It would have been solved the day it happened! Why do you even have this job?”

The principal looked stuck, turning to the dean for help. Alfor simply shrugged, leaving him to his own devices; leaving him stuck and helpless. Letting him get what he deserved.

“I was hired for my experience in the school district, that is why I have this job! How dare you question my competence to run a school filled with kids who can barely drive!”

Lance rolled his eyes. He could drive just fine.

“My son can drive just fine, thank you very much!” Constance defended. “How dare you assume otherwise!”

Keith decided that now was the time to interject. “Look, this is getting us nowhere! Absolutely nowhere!” Keith looked at the dean and principal. “Can we please just get newly assigned lockers? And maybe something to make up for the fact that Lance’s possessions were stolen right out of his locker? This is the first time anything this extreme has happened to us, and we are scared out of our minds.”

Principal Sendak sighed. “Alright, look, we will assign you new lockers, affective tomorrow, and we will try to reimburse Lance for his stolen possessions some way somehow. Okay?”

Jayna spoke up. “If you think-”

Keith stopped her. “Yes, it’s perfect. Thank you.” He turned towards his mother. “Ma can we leave now?”

She nodded curtly, turning to Constance. “Let’s just go, I’m late for work and these two need to talk.” she said, gesturing to Keith and Lance.

\------

Lance opened the office door and was met with the haggard face of the secretary. He yelped in surprise and she moved out of the way, muttering and grumbling to herself. The demon witch.

Exiting the main office, Keith and Lance were met with the hundreds of stares of their classmates. Fantastic. Lance turned to Keith, bringing his voice to a low whisper. “Wanna walk to the park from here? Like we did yesterday?”

Keith nodded. He turned to his mother and Constance. “We’re going to walk to the park from here, so you don’t need to worry about us.”

They nodded. “Okay, be safe!” “Have fun!”

And off they went. Time for a heart-to-heart conversation.

\------

Keith and Lance were sat on the colored swings, Keith on the red, and Lance on the blue; respectively. They swung gently, their toes touching and scraping the bark. Keith was hunched over, trying to think of a way to start this whole shebang. Lance was leaning back, looking at the clear blue sky.

“So,” Lance spoke up first, surprising Keith from his thoughts. “I guess we should talk for real, huh?”

Keith looked over at Lance and was surprised to find him already looking Keith in the eye, his face showing complete seriousness. Keith had never felt so intimidated before. It sent chills down his spine.

“I guess so,” Keith whispered, refusing to break eye contact.

“I- I’m sorry, Keith,” Lance said. “I’m sorry for pulling my hand away, I’m sorry for overhearing your conversation with Pidge, and- and I’m sorry for being jealous.”

Jealous? What did he mean jealous?

“What do you mean, ‘jealous’?” Keith asked. “Why would you be jealous? What do you have to be jealous of?”

Lance shifted in the swing. He mumbled to himself, finally looking away from Keith. Keith stood up from his swing and walked over to Lance, squatting down in front of him.

“Lance,” he spoke quietly. “why are you jealous? Who are you jealous of?”

Lance’s face darkened with blush. “H-Hunk. I’m jealous of Hunk, okay?” he finally admitted, side-glancing Keith. Keith furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Be-because!” he said. “I- I overheard your conversation with Pidge, saying how you’ve liked some guy since middle school, and I know you don’t like me, and since you’ve also known Hunk since middle school, my brain made a connection like ‘Oh he must be talking about Hunk, because why would he ever want to like me when Hunk is so much better?’ Y’know?”

Keith stayed there, watching as Lance tried to blink away the tears that have formed, trying to deny anything on his face that showed heartbreak.

“Lance,” he whispered. “I wasn’t talking about Hunk, okay?”

He gently grabbed Lance’s face. Lance looked him in the eyes, denial flickering across them as if he was thinking, not me not me not me not me not me not me not me; as if he didn’t want Keith to say who he really liked. But Lance wanted to know. He needed to know who he lost his best friend to, Keith knew that much.

“Then who were you talking about?” Lance asked timidly.

“Can’t say,” he said. “If I do then I break one of the rules and the game is over.”

Lance’s face suddenly felt very warm as he blushed underneath Keith’s hands. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Wh- what?” he stammered, finally breaking eye contact. “No, no, you don’t- you don’t like me. Why would anyone like me? You’re lying.”

Keith leaned into Lance’s face, his hands remaining cemented on Lance’s face.

“I am not lying to you, Lance.” he promised.

Lance looked at the bark chips on the ground. “You lied when you said you didn't like me, so how do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not just saying all of this to hurt me?”

“The last thing I would ever want to do, would be to hurt you,” Keith said. “And I know I've been doing that to you since middle school and I hate it. I fucking hate hurting you, because you're so perfect and I'm just absolutely awful. I mean, how can someone like you like someone like me? You deserve the entire world and everything beyond it. You deserve someone better than me, Lance.”

“Is that why you agreed to this?” he asked, looking up in shock. “Why you agreed to help me get over you? So that I could find someone better than you?”

Keith nodded. Lance grabbed Keith’s wrists.

“Listen to me,” he demanded, his voice rimmed with anger. “There is no one better for me than you. I don't care if you hurt me over and over and over again, okay? I like you and I want to be with you. You. Not anyone else you think is better suited for me, or anyone else anyone thinks is better suited for me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” Keith whispered. “You do, Lance.”

“Good,” he said with finality, closing the gap between them. Their lips pressing together. Keith startled, the sudden feeling of Lance’s lips on his own was something new; a foreign feeling. After a second passed, Keith realised that he needed to reciprocate. He pressed his lips against Lance’s. Keith felt Lance’s mouth move upward into a smile. After a few seconds passed, Lance pulled away, a grin plastered on his face. Keith turned away shyly, pulling his hands from Lance’s face, a blush painted across his own.

Lance refused to let go of Keith’s wrists. He leaned in coyly, looking right at Keith.

“How foolish of me to be jealous of Hunk,” he laughed. “To be so scared that he could actually take you away from me. To think that it’s only the eighth day and you’ve already confessed to me. Does that mean I win?”

“As if!” Keith exclaimed, turning back to Lance. “I never said it directly, okay? So you have nothing on me! And besides, you kissed me first, not the other way around.”

“Well it’s a good thing those rules don’t apply to me, then.” Lance said, still smiling. He noticed that Keith was still blushing. “Wait.”

“What?” Keith asked.

“Was that your first kiss?”

“Oh my, God,” he whispered, glaring at Lance. “You totally stole my first kiss, you bastard!”

“Oh no-o-o-o-o-o-o,” Lance mocked. “How dare I, the person you like, still your first kiss! I’m so ashamed of myself!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Only if you kiss me!"

“Lance!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance: (▰˘︹˘▰)
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: ・゜・(ノД`)
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @nev-e-r-m-i-n-d

Keith hated himself.

 

**[12 UNREAD MESSAGES FROM LANCE]** ,

 

said his notification box, his bright screen seemingly trying to glare a hole into his head. Keith shut off his screen and stared at the book he was reading. Sorry- ‘reading’. How could he ever read while his mind was off wandering, easily distracted? His phone vibrated.

 

Thirteen.

 

Again.

 

Fourteen.

 

Twice more.

 

Fifteen, sixteen.

 

Lance was more than likely just spamming Keith’s inbox with emojis and faces now. 

 

Again.

 

Seventeen.

 

Keith glanced at the time. It was 7:31AM. All classes were starting, meaning Lance was in health, probably learning about the different ways one can contract an STD. (What different ways? They're called Sexually Transmitted Diseases for a reason, Mr. Iverson.)

 

Keith decided that it was safe enough to check his phone now.

 

**Lance: hey keith, where you at man?**

 

Really? Keith thinks, rolling his eyes. He calls me man after everything that happened yesterday?

 

**Lance: Keeeiith!!!!**

 

**Lance: keith**

 

**Lance: keith**

 

**Lance: keith!!!!!!**

 

**Lance: are you skipping today? Woulda been nice to know, since im halfway to school already ;-;**

 

**Lance: are you ignoring me? Or are you sleeping?**

 

**Lance: ( p_q)**

 

**Lance: (╥_╥)**

 

**Lance: (▰˘︹˘▰)**

 

**Lance: ・゜・(ノД`)**

 

**Lance: ｡･ﾟﾟ･( >д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡**

 

**Lance: ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡**

 

**Lance: (⌣_⌣”)**

 

**Lance: (━┳━ _ ━┳━)**

 

**Lance: i don't apologize for yesterday**

 

**Lance: but i am sorry if I've scared you**

 

“Scared me?” Keith scoffed to himself, shaking his head. “As if something like that would scare me.”

 

But he was lying to himself. Keith was absolutely terrified. Terrified, because his first and second (and probably ten more after that) kisses were in a park with the boy he's liked (loved?) since forever, the boy he's  _ known _ since forever. Lance was his entire childhood.

 

However, they weren't children anymore. Recent events told him so. With harsh reality knocking on the door, neither he nor Lance had any other option but to open up. They were going to be seniors next year, which meant applying for colleges they didn't really want to go to, and getting rejected by most of them. It meant learning how to pay bills and file taxes, how to change the oil in a car and how to refill wiper fluid. It meant leaving all of this dramatic B.S. behind and hoping for something stable.

 

It meant confronting Lance about how he was feeling right now.

 

But who said he needed to grow up right this instant? Nobody. So Keith refused to listen to his own thoughts, muting them and locking the door of Adulthood. If he wanted to be a brat right now, then god damn it, let him be a brat!

 

The clock read 7:35AM.

 

Also, let him take a nap. This brat is tired.

 

\------

 

Keith got a good hearty three and a half hours of sleep before he heard a loud pounding on his door. He trudged downstairs and opened the door, surprised but not really, to find Lance hunched over, panting. He ran here.

 

“Lance?” Keith croaked, his voice dry and rough from sleep. “Why are you- what are you doing here?”

 

Lance lifted his head and glared at Keith.

 

“‘Why?’ I'll tell you why: I thought there was something  _ wrong _ with you! You weren't answering my messages, all that showed was that you read them.” Lance explained, standing up straight, making their height difference prominent. “But now I see that you're just ignoring me.”

 

Keith looked away, guilty.

 

“Like I said, I don't apologize for yesterday, but if I scared you, I am sorry for that.” Lance said.

 

Keith didn't answer.

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith closed his eyes.

 

“Keith?”

 

He could do this. His grip on the door knob tightened.

 

“Ke-”

 

“We need to stop this,” he spoke, finally, his voice weak and unsure.

 

Lance looked at him as if he wasn’t sure he had heard correctly.

 

“Come again?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Keith coughed and tried again.

 

“We need to stop this, Lance,” he repeated, his voice loud and clear. “It's causing nothing but problems for us and I can't stand to see you unsure about how I feel for you. I- I need to stop hurting you.”

 

Lance grabbed at his hair and pulled. Keith stepped back. Lance was- angry.

 

“La-”

 

“This!” Lance exclaimed, letting go of his head, rubbing his face instead. “This is hurting me, Keith! You doing this to me? Is hurting me! It hurts, Keith, and I need you to understood that.”

 

“Lance-”

 

“Why do you keep doing this to me?” Lance whispered, dropping his hands in defeat. “Why do you think that hurting me isn't hurting me? Why do you think you get to decide what's best for me?”

 

Keith blinked. His eyes stung.

 

“Lance,” his voice was quiet again, but this time due to the lack of trust he had in himself to keep from crying. “Lance, please. If anything like before happens to us again, or one of us gets hurt, especially you, I would  _ never _ be able to forgive myself. You mean everything to me Lance, everything. And if you got hurt because I was selfish, then it would be all my fault. You would come to hate me for my greed and nothing would go right after that.”

 

Keith looked at Lance, his eyes tearing up finally.

 

“I don't want you to hate me, Lance. I can't let you hate me.”

 

Lance bit his lip and took a step closer to Keith, inches away from him. He wrapped his arms around Keith and held him there for a hug. Keith hesitated before letting go of the doorknob and slowly bringing his hands up to Lance’s back.

 

“You're stupid if you think I’d ever hate you,” Lance chuckled, tightening the hug between them.

 

Keith smiled softly, pressing his face into Lance’s shoulder.

 

“I'm stupid. And sorry,” Keith tightly gripped onto Lance’s shirt. “Really, really, fucking sorry.”

  
“I know you are,” Lance admitted. “And so am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY DO YOU HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO MONTHS CUS I KNOW I DO.
> 
> I HAD LITERALLY ZERO INSPIRATION AND LIKE, 80% OF THIS CHAPTER SAT IN MY GOOGLE DOCS ACCOUNT FOR LIKE,,,, A WHOLE MONTH AND A HALF AND I HATE THAT SO MUCH.
> 
> HOPEFULLY THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE IT WONT BE THIS LONG.
> 
> ALSO I HAVE A JOB, NOW. I WORK AT AN ARBY'S WOOHOO.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith froze. Hunk just swore. Hunk just swore?
> 
>  
> 
> “Holy shit you just swore,” Keith realised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HELLO THIS IS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS TO CATCH YOUR ATTENTION. 
> 
> HOMOPHOBIC SLURS ARE OPENLY USED IN THIS CHAPTER, ALSO THERE IS AN ATTEMPT AT SUICIDE SO BEWARB. I LOVE YOU.

Thursday, day ten of thirty. Keith sits in the school library during his open third period, trying to catch up on his missed assignments.

 

This is what he gets for being dramatic.

 

Honestly, how can everyone refer to Lance as the Drama Queen of the school, when Keith literally nearly cried in the middle of the hallways at school because his locker was destroyed?

 

Keith deserved a crown. If not, then a medal would suffice.

 

He looked down at his math homework, words and numbers coming in-and-out of focus. He just had to forget his contacts this morning, didn't he?

 

Keith laid his head on the table and moaned loudly, frustration building up more and more.

 

He had a headache.

 

He stood up from the table he was seated at, and headed outside of the library towards an available water fountain.

 

When he successfully found one, he pressed the panel and bent down to drink some water. The feeling of cold water rushing down his throat aided to subdue the pounding in his head.

 

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, grabbing at the hand holding his collar. “Let go!”

 

“Mmmh, no thanks,” Rolo said, sarcastically weighing his options. “You're coming with us.”

 

Us? Keith thought. Then he remembered. Oh right, Nyma.

 

Rolo tugged on his collar sharply, making Keith gag. With no other choice, he followed Rolo to the nearest restroom. Due to the presence of a urinal, it was safe to say this was the boy’s restroom.

 

Rolo finally released Keith, allowing him to act of his own free will.

 

“What the fuck do you want, Rolo?” Keith snapped, crossing his arms.

 

Rolo glanced over at Nyma, giving her a sneer. Nyma was stood by the entrance, her softball bat in hand, an uneasy look on her face.

 

“Seems like someone hasn't learned his lesson yet, huh, Nyma?” he asked, his voice dripping with cruelty.

 

Nyma said nothing in reply. Rolo glared at her.

 

“Seems like,” she repeated, tapping her bat against the tiled flooring. “What’re’ya gonna do, Rolo?”

 

“Dunno yet,” he said, placing a finger to his chin. “Clearly, fucking up his locker didn't do any good.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course that was the two of you,” he realized.

 

Uh duh.

 

“Who’d you think it was? Santa Claus?” Rolo barked. He stepped closer to Keith. “Well guess what? Christmas morning is gone and done for the year, Keith, and ain’t nobody gonna grant a fag like you a miracle right now.”

 

Keith felt his chest tighten. God, he hadn't had that word used directly at him in over a year. He felt like throwing up.

 

There was rustling, pants being pulled up and a belt being tightened. The bathroom stall furthest from the door slammed open suddenly. It was Hunk.

 

Keith sighed heavily with relief, his face cracking into a smile. Hunk, however, was not smiling. He looked ready for murder.

 

Slowly, Hunk approached Rolo, backing him into the wall.

 

“You feel like running that by me again, Rolo?” Hunk’s voice was calm, his face set in an expressionless way. Keith felt terrified.

 

“You heard me!” Rolo scoffed. “He's a f-”

 

Hunk slammed his hand against the wall, inches from Rolo’s head. A smile crept onto Hunk’s face.

 

“Try again!” Hunk’s voice was loud, yet remained steady. “I'll give you one more shot, and if you can't say what I want to hear, I'll show you what happens when you fuck with my friends.”

 

Keith froze. Hunk just swore. Hunk just swore?

 

“Holy shit you just swore,” Keith realised. Hunk glanced at him briefly before returning his attention to Rolo.

 

“C’mon man, you wouldn't hit a guy with one leg, would ya’?” Rolo sneers, trying to gain his arrogancy back.

 

Hunk rolled his eyes.

 

“Actually, Rolo, if that guy was exactly like you, I just might,” Hunk admitted. “Lucky for me, and not you, that guy is exactly like you because he is you!”

 

“Fuck,” Nyma said, finally. Her voice was clear, as if she just realised what she's been doing this whole time. As if her mistakes were laid out right in front of her.

 

“Nyma,” Rolo spoke. “Take the fag out-”

 

He didn't get to finish that sentence. Hunk had his hand clamped over Rolo’s mouth, bruising being a great possibility.

 

Nyma looked startled, like an animal backed into a corner. Her mind was clearly in fight or flight mode. She haphazardly swung her bat, aiming for nothing and nobody.

 

Fight mode it is.

 

Keith ducked in the knick of time, before the bat made contact with the large mirror on the wall.

 

Turns out, breaking an entire three-by-ten mirror is super duper loud. And super dangerous. Don't try this at home, kids.

 

Keith covered his head with his arms. At his feet, mirrored glass shards of all sizes decorated the floor. Hims of different sizes all looked terrified. He felt terrified.

 

Nyma looked at what she had done, looked at the mess she had gotten herself into. Regret was all over her face, shame and guilt bore down on her. She fled.

 

“Keith! Stop her before she gets in trouble!” Hunk commands, his hand still over Rolo’s mouth.

 

Keith hesitates before standing up and brushing off any glass shards from his clothing. He then runs out of the bathroom after Nyma. After running around for what seems like too long, he finally found her. She was trying to climb over the stair balcony.

 

Fuck.

 

“No!” Keith shouted, quicking running towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the balcony. He stood her up on the floor, stilling holding onto her waist, not trusting her.

 

“Let go of me!” she demanded, wiping at her face. She slapped at Keith’s arms. “I'm not like him! I'm not!”

 

Keith let her go. Her knees buckled, her thoughts and emotions too heavy for her to bear. Keith crouched next to her.

 

“Nyma?”

 

“I'm really, really, not like him,” she whispered. “I promise. You can't tell anyone what I did, please! I'm- I'm supposed to go to MIT in the fall- I can't lose that opportunity over this bullshit! Especially over Rolo’s bullshit! I just can't.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘Rolo’s bullshit’?” Keith asked, confused.

 

Nyma bit her lip. She brought her knees to her chest before speaking.

 

“Rolo and I aren't dating,” she admits, refusing to look at Keith. “He-  _ We _ don't like each other that way. He’s interested in someone else, but he can't tell anyone. He won't tell anyone. Rolo- Rolo is-” she hesitated. “Rolo’s like you, Keith.”

 

“You mean he’s-?”

 

She nodded. “But, because of his shitty parents, all he ever knew growing up was how to hate himself. So that's all he does. He hates himself, so much. And because of that, he takes it out on you and Lance. He’s envious. He wants what you guys have; he wants to be loved and to be treated kindly. He wanted to be accepted, one leg or two.

 

This is seriously by no means a pity party for Rolo; he’s a shitty guy, really, but do you at least understand why Rolo is the way he is? Guy’s nearly eighteen years old and he's still afraid of the outside world.”

 

Keith sighed. “I understand how Rolo feels, I really do. My father was the same way, telling me day after day that who I was, was disgusting; that I was a disappointment. But, I never let his words affect how I treated others. For years, I hated myself. I hated who I was, and who I would grow up to be, but I knew that if I treated people the way my father treated me, then I would never be happy. One’s upbringing should never affect how you treat others.”

 

Nyma nodded, wiping at her face.

 

“Keith, I'm sorry,” she said. “I am really, really sorry.”

 

Keith stood up and held out his hand for Nyma to take. She firmly grabbed it and stood up, dusting off her pants. She then pulled on his hand and brought him in for a hug. He froze, but then warmly accepted it, knowing that Nyma was truly a better person than she let on.

 

\------

 

After that heartfelt moment, Keith and Nyma remembered the damage done to the bathroom, and the situation Hunk and Rolo were in. They quickly returned to the restroom, not at all surprised to find the mirror shards still littering the floor. However, what they were surprised to find, was Hunk and Rolo. No, they weren't fighting, but instead awkwardly hugging.

 

Imagine a child clutching to the front of their parent’s shirt as the parent pats the child's back.

 

That's what was happening.

 

Hunk noticed their return and gently placed a finger to his lips. Whimpers and small sobs could be heard from Rolo, his pale hair sticking to his face and neck with sweat.

 

Keith gestured to Rolo in confusion.

 

_ I'll tell you later, _ he mouthed, calmly shushing Rolo. Keith nodded, accepting Hunk’s reply. Keith slowly backed away, looking to Nyma to see if she wanted to leave as well. She shook her head, looking at Rolo with a mixture of discontent and fondness. Keith knew that look. He sees it every time he looks at Lance.

 

Nyma- Nyma loved Rolo. Loved him in a way he never could; at least not towards her.

 

Keith slowly backed away from the restroom just in time for the bell for fourth period to ring, students pouring from classrooms. Keith headed downstairs towards Health. When he passed the balcony Nyma nearly jumped from, it finally hit him.

 

Nyma tried to kill herself.

  
Keith suddenly felt like throwing up.


End file.
